A Game For Fools
by TextBookDreams
Summary: Harry's dead set on teasing Draco when he finds out the Slytherin loves him, but he doesnt realise how much damage he's really doing. HPDM Magical Creature Warning
1. Revelations

A Game for Fools.

Harry finds out about Draco's secret obsession with him, and is set on teasing the Slytherin to hell and back about it. But he doesn't know just _how much _it really hurts Draco knowing that the only one he's ever loved doesn't return his affections. But then, Harry makes yet another discovery about himself. He's not really human!

* * *

Okays….second time out so review review review! I want just as many reviews as I had before :)

* * *

Harry wandered over to the Gryffindor table in a world of his own. He received the usual comments off some of the students he passed, like 'can I have your autograph', 'will you make an appearance at our fan club?' and 'will you go out with me?' he was used to these by now. Ever since he defeated lord Voldemort in 6th year, he'd been even more of a school celebrity. Because it wasn't just his past that was legendary now, it was his future. In saving the world, he'd condemned himself to being in the spotlight even more.

As he sat down, he looked up randomly to see two glittering silver eyes staring intently at him. He frowned at Draco confusedly. The Slytherin jolted, averting his gaze. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Just staring at Harry. The Gryffindor sighed. '_Probably looking for a good place to begin cursing me.'_He hadn't spoken to Draco yet this year. But the Slytherin had been staring at him a lot and it was the second day of term. Lessons started today. He had double potions, care of magical creatures, and the afternoon off. So, basically, Draco was in all his lessons today. '_Great…' _he thought sarcastically. _'Bring on the sadistic remarks' _Harry cringed. He'd said a word beginning with 'S'. Over the past year, he'd developed a weird mental condition where it hurt him to say words beginning with 'S'. Because it reminded him of Sirius. Other people could say 's' words, just not him. He was receiving treatment, but it just didn't work. One good thing about it, it had opened up his vocabulary. One bad thing about it, he often made no sense whatsoever.

"Hey Harry. How were the Hols for you?" Harry looked up to see Seamus Finnigan smiling at him.

"They were great. I went to s…live with Ron for the whole holiday. It was great to get away from the Dursleys." Seamus smiled.

"Hey Harry, Malfoy's staring at you." Ron whispered. Harry looked up and sure enough, Draco was staring right at him. "He's starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry Ron." Harry muttered, sticking his middle finger up at the Slytherin. Something flashed across Draco's face, but he looked away. Harry suddenly noticed that there was no one sitting next to him. There were two empty seats either side of Draco, and no one was coming anywhere near him. He voiced this realisation to Ron.

"Heh, Maybe everyone's finally seen the light. Seen him for the bastard he really is." Harry raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Maybe…" he made a mental note to find out.

* * *

On the way to Potions, Harry saw Draco walking away on his own, in the wrong direction.

"Hey Malfoy! You're going the wrong way genius!" Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"I'm not going to lessons today Potter." Harry frowned. "Not that it's any of your bloody business."

"Why not? Don't you want Snape sucking up to you?" Harry froze, eyes going wide. His mind replayed the sentence. '_Don't you want Sirius Sirius up to you?_' Harry wretched and clutched his head. "No…"

"Come on Harry." Ron said, putting his arm around his friend's shoulder and guiding him into class. Draco sighed. He wished the conversation could have lasted longer. And he wished he could go to Potions to stare at Harry for two hours straight. But the whole Slytherin house knew his secret, and they were bound to say something.

Harry sat down in silence, clearing his mind and taking deep breathes. _'Gods I hate this…why me? I think after all I did for the world, I at least deserve sanity.' _He groaned at another 's' word and punching himself in the head.

"Don't do that Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry noted the numerous glances he was getting from the other people in the room.

"Silence all of you." Snape snapped. "Today we will be concocting a First Fever potion…" the rest of Snape's words were drowned out in Harry's mind by one word repeating itself over and over in Harry's mind. '_Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius Sirius...' _

"Sir, Potter's doing that thing again!" one of the Slytherins called. Harry blinked, and nearly groaned in frustration as he noticed he was glowing again. He did it when he was hurting mentally.

"Potter get to the Hospital Wing until you can control yourself." Snape growled. "Miss Granger will do your potion for you since she loves extra work so much." Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, looked hurt. Harry sighed, picking up his bag and leaving.

He walked down the corridors in silence, desperately trying to drown out the millions of different voices in his head that were screaming 'Sirius' at him. He started glowing again. He was almost fine over the summer holidays. It was the school. Everywhere he went there was a thought, a feeling, an action, a talk. It seemed that every square inch of the castle held a secret memory of something that had happened involving Sirius. He clutched his head, desperate tears forming in his eyes.

Then he ran into someone. Or rather someone ran into him. Harry yelped as he hit the floor with a thud. He swore colourfully, twisting to see who had crashed into him, and was still lying on top of him. He looked up to meet terror-filled grey orbs. He blinked, pushing Draco off him and standing up.

"What the hell do you…" he stopped. There was a huge bruise across Draco's jaw line and a cut under his left eye, which was bleeding profusely down his face. His hair was a mess and his clothes were ripped. He heard thundering footsteps and turned to see several Slytherins running up to him. They stopped when they saw Harry. The Gryffindor glanced down at Draco, who was frozen to the spot.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked the gang of Slytherins. No seemed to want to speak.

"We're teaching Malfoy a lesson." One spoke up. A very ugly boy with brown hair and too many chins. Harry frowned.

"What lesson?"

"How not to be gay." The boy smirked. Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard? Malfoy here is as straight as a circle!" Harry blinked again.

"Oh…" was all he could think of to say. He glanced at Draco, who was staring at the floor in shame.

"And its not so much that. It's who he likes that's the greatest embarrassment. Want to know who it is?"

"Not really." Harry muttered, feigning indifference. The Slytherin smirked.

"So if you don't mind, we'll be taking our new punch bag and we'll leave you alone to continue being the school's Golden Boy." Draco looked pleadingly up at Harry. Harry sighed. '_Curse myself for being a Gryffindor…' _

"I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" the boy asked angrily.

"Well because, unfortunately, life has made me a protector of the innocent. Now Malfoy isn't at all innocent, but he's pathetic and it's an equal principle." He raised an eyebrow. "Now I've had a _very _bad first lesson and I'm looking to vent anger." He noticed he was still glowing. He released all his pent up pain and the glow magnified. The Slytherins took a terrified step backwards. "If you want Malfoy, then come on. Try to take him." He muttered, drawing his wand. The Slytherins all lost what was left of their nerves. There was no way they were going to take on the boy who defeated Voldemort!

"Fuck this!" one of them said, running off. The others were quick to follow.

Harry put his wand back and sighed. Watching Draco get up out of the corner of his eye.

"I…well…" the Slytherin stuttered. Then he frowned. "I'm not pathetic!" Harry snorted. He turned, a grin on his face.

"Yes, you're very welcome." He said sarcastically.

"What, you expected a thank you? Maybe if you'd helped before they did this!" he said, pointing to his jaw. Inside, his heart was going a million miles a second, glad that nothing had changed just because Harry knew he was gay.

"Well you didn't run into me quick enough!" Harry joked. Draco snorted.

"Whatever Potter."

"Well…don't think I'll be doing that again. Because I won't."

"Yes you would. Because you're the school's wonder boy. You'd save a fly if it was in mortal danger!"

"Fuck you." Harry snapped, getting tired of this conversation. He turned away and started walking back to class. He stopped. "Is that why you won't come to class? Because all the S…your house know?"

"It's not any of your business."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not just that. It's who I like that's the biggest disgrace. Like they said."

"And that is who?"

"You're delusional if you think I'm telling you. Besides, I thought you weren't interested." Harry snorted.

"Whatever. You're a wimp for not going to class though. Who gives a flying fuck what you are, or who you like? You shouldn't care what they do or think." He smirked. "Or is the Icy Prince of Darkness afraid of his little classmates?" Draco scowled, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Cute. Very cute Potter." He snapped. "At least I'm not afraid of 'S' words." Harry's eyes hardened.

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Yeah right. Then say one Potter. Or better yet, say _Sirius." _Harry opened his mouth…but shut it again. He sighed, saying nothing. He walked off with a faint red glow around him.

* * *

Review:)


	2. Mind Games

A/N:

Yeah I'm the original author:P I decided to change accounts for a new start. E-mail me on either account and I'll give you the same answer :)

potterluvva - thanks for the input! I didn't want to drag out the teasing thing coz I thought I'd get flamed for putting Draco through hell lol. But if it'll make you happy I'll try and put a bit more Draco teasing in :)

* * *

"He's WHAT!" Ron said, choking on his pumpkin juice. He started laughing hysterically. 

From the Slytherin table, Draco's heart sank as he realised what they were talking about.

"Gay…" Harry muttered, shoving more food into his mouth uninterestedly.

"I should've known! No guy who takes _that _long on his hair could be straight!" Ron said happily. "So, who does he like?"

"I dunno. He wouldn't tell me."

"Really you two, why are you so interested in Malfoy's personal life?" Hermione asked.

"Because it just got funny beyond words!" Ron said, chuckling. Hermione rolled eyes, going back to her essay.

"I know." A voice in Harry's left ear whispered. Harry jolted, and looked behind him. Blaise Zabini was stood behind him.

"Really who is it?" Ron asked. Usually he didn't talk to any Slytherins, but this was a different.

Draco stopped breathing. '_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…' _

"He's right here." Blaise said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Malfoy fancies Potter. In fact, he's totally obsessed with him." Then he walked away, smirking as his words sank in. Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and Ron's mouth was nearly on the floor. Harry turned to stare in disbelief at Draco, who shifted uneasily in his seat before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"Oh…my…god…" Ron muttered. "Who'dve guessed?" then, he snorted. "All these years when we thought he was planning how to kill you, when he was really imagining you in bed…" Harry made a disgusted face.

"Ron!"

"What, it's true!" then his face lit up. "This is great." Harry blinked.

"Just how is this great!"

"Think of all the fun we can have teasing him about this!" Harry frowned.

"I dunno…" then he remembered all the times Draco had taunted, annoyed, and humiliated him. And he remembered back in the corridor. _"Yeah right.__ Then say one Potter. Or better yet, say** Sirius**." _His face set. "You're right."

* * *

Draco ran through the halls of the dungeon until he was inside the Slytherin common room. He ran right into his room and locked the door behind him. 

"Fuck it…fuck, fuck, fuck it." He snapped, throwing himself onto his bed.

* * *

Harry did more or less the same thing. He went up to the Gryffindor common room and locked himself in his bedroom. He sighed, flopping down on his bed and staring out of the window. He never thought he'd be faced with a problem like this. He felt lost. Inside, he knew it wasn't Draco's fault for liking him. But all the things Draco had done to Harry out weighed the feeling that Harry shouldn't make fun of him. 

"What am I going to do?" one thing came to his mind. Flying. He unpacked his Firebolt and flew right out of the window.

Once on the Quidditch pitch, he finally felt at home. The Firebolt was a big reminder of Sirius, but while he was flying, he forgot he was on a broom. It was like he was weightless.

After hours of flying, he truly felt like he didn't have a care in the world. Every thought was stripping from his mind as he circled the pitch, and used old muscles to pull off amazing aerial acrobatics. He didn't realise someone was watching.

Draco had come out to get a breath of fresh air to clear his mind. He had wandered aimlessly around the grounds of Hogwarts before ending up on the Quidditch pitch, seeing the one person he wanted to avoid like the plague. He stood, mesmerised by the perfect way in which Harry was flying. It didn't look like he was riding a broom, and sometimes got so fast that Draco's eyes couldn't keep up with him. As he watched Harry land and look straight at him, he felt his heart stop.

"Oh shit." Harry walked right up to him.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, smirking. Draco blinked. This wasn't quite what he'd expected Harry to say. In fact it wasn't anything like what he'd expected. "Well now, I found out a very humorous detail of yours today, and I found it quite amusing." Draco glowered at him.

"_Amusing!"_

"Yes. Very." Harry said, walking even closer to Draco. Draco tensed up.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter!" Harry stopped when their noses were mere centimetres away. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his lips, and it was sending shivers up his spine.

"You tell me _Draco._" Draco blinked. Harry never called him by his first name! Draco started breathing heavily, before closing the distance between them in a kiss. Harry let the Slytherin kiss him for a few seconds, before pulling away. Draco looked at him in confusion and loss.

"What…"

"You know, they never included in the sorting hat rhymes that Gryffindors were terrible teases." Harry smirked. "You don't have a chance with me _Malfoy. _I bloody hate you." And he walked off, Firebolt over his shoulder, leaving Draco feeling hurt and very pathetic.

Harry put his Firebolt down in his dorm and sighed. Part of him was feeling really lousy for doing that to Draco. But part of him was feeling proud of himself for finally getting him back. He found himself torn in half.

Tears threatened in Draco's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He hadn't cried since he was 4, and he didn't want to start now. Just for a moment…one shining moment, he'd felt complete. Loved. But then it'd all been ripped away from him in a swirl of lies and hate.

"Why…" _why did Harry let me kiss him?_ The question repeated itself over and over in his mind. "I can't take this…" he muttered, pulling something sharp and metallic out of his pocket.

* * *

Thanking you all for the reviews :) more please:P 


	3. Sssssssolved

* * *

The next morning, Harry got up feeling totally fucked off for no good reason. He wandered off, skipping breakfast, and walked around aimlessly for a while before he spotted someone up ahead of him. He sighed exasperatedly when he realised it was Draco. The Slytherin hadn't seen him yet. Harry ran silently up to him and grabbed his arm. Before Draco could protest, or even realise what was going on, Harry had him pressed up against the wall, pinning him there with his body. 

"We should really put an end to meeting like this." Harry purred.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry shrugged.

"It amuses me."

"Well it doesn't amuse me!" Draco snapped.

"Does this?" Harry asked, grinding their hips together. Draco gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. Harry smirked as he felt how turned on Draco was. He leaned close to Draco's face. Draco lost all self control and tried to kiss him, but Harry leaned back again and let go off Draco. The Slytherin's shaky legs crumbled beneath him and he fell to the floor.

"Oh dear. I'm late for first lesson." Harry said, walking away quickly.

"You can't keep doing this!" Draco yelled.

"I can." Was all Harry chose to say.

Harry sat through possibly the most boring history of Magic lesson in his life, making notes that didn't make sense and drawing snakes all over his paper. When Ron saw this, he frowned.

"Why are you drawing snakes Harry?" Harry blinked, looking down at his paper.

"I didn't realise." He muttered, turning over the paper quickly. He couldn't help his mind wandering on to Draco. A part of him knew he couldn't keep this torment up, but whenever he saw Draco, he just couldn't resist. It was like having a favourite toy and trying to grow out of playing with it. Whenever you saw it, you wanted to play with it more.

Before he knew it, Harry was back to drawing snakes.

* * *

Harry moved quickly through the halls of Hogwarts after History of Magic, wondering whether or not he should try to find Draco before his 'session'. The question was answered for him when Draco came into sight a few yards ahead of him. Harry chuckled. Life was too easy these days. 

He ran silently towards him, stopping an inch away and running a hand down the Slytherin's spine. Draco visibly shivered.

"Why are you tormenting me like this?" he asked, his voice a mix of pain and anger. Harry chose not to answer, instead he slipped a hand under Draco's shirt, concealed by his cloak, and ran his hand back up Draco's bare back. Draco's eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly. "Harry…" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him roughly up against the opposite wall. The Slytherin yelped in surprise, only just stopping his face connecting with the wall. Harry smirked, getting as close as he could to Draco.

"You were a fool to fall for me." He whispered in Draco's ear before kissing his neck. He backed off quickly, leaving without saying a word. Draco turned to stare after him, feeling small and pathetic.

* * *

Harry sat in the specially prepared office, waiting for his psychiatrist to turn up. Over the past year, he had been receiving 'help' for his problem with 's' words. 

"Hello Harry." Harry turned to smile at Professor Cathmell as she walked into the room. "How was your break?"

"Ok." Harry said. He always felt uncomfortably calm when Cathmell was around.

"Right. Let's get down to it." She said, handing Harry a piece of parchment and a quill "Now Harry, I want you to draw the first thing that comes into your mind when I say these next few words. Ready?" Harry nodded. "Right. First word is love. Hate. Death. Summer. Praise. Attack. Saturday." Harry drew quickly, and handed the sheet over to Cathmell. She looked over the pictures and frowned. They were totally different from what Harry usually drew. For love, there was a heart. Usually it was coloured in black. Today it wasn't. it was empty. For hate, there was also a heart. For death, there was the usual door. For summer, there was a broomstick. For praise, there were two stars. For attack, there were circles with arrows through them. And for Saturday, there was a question mark.

"Well…this is very different from what you usually do Harry." Harry remained silent. "I can tell from this, a lot has changed in your life recently. And I also know that there's nothing more I can do for you." Harry blinked.

"What! I'm trapped with this problem for life?"

"Not necessarily. You see, these pictures tell me that someone in your life has changed something deep down for you. The person either loves you, or hates you. And you either love them or hate them back. You still care deeply for Sirius, but this person can ease your pain a lot more than anyone else can."

"I don't know anyone like that."

"That's because you don't know that they can yet. Just think of changes that have happened in your life recently. Big ones. Then think of the people, or person involved. And talk to them. And try using 's' words." Harry sighed, nodding. He knew the only big change in his life. And it was Draco Malfoy. But that would mean that Harry loved him back, and he hated him! "Oh and also, you don't have plans for Saturday. So make them." Cathmell grinned, pointing at the question mark on Harry's paper. "We don't need to continue this. I give you the rest of this session off, so try to track down whoever or whatever has changed your life recently."

* * *

Harry stalked through the dungeons of Hogwarts in a mood. He didn't want to track down Draco. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to use 's' words. But he was looking for Draco anyway. Cathmell had this weird talent for making all her students do as she said. 

"Goddamn psychiatrists…" he rounded a corner and nearly walked straight into Draco. The Slytherin took a step back.

"What the fuck are you doing down here! Get the fuck away from me you fucking bastard!"

"You swear too fucking much." Harry muttered. His eyes went wide as no memory of Sirius came back to him. "Surprisingly subtle summer." He began grinning like a fool. Draco took a step backwards.

"What the fuck…"

"Sabotage. Saccade. Sadistic. Slytherin…Sirius." He laughed. "Sirius!" he grabbed Draco and hugged him as hard as he could. "Thank you!" Draco was by now, totally freaked out.

"What the hell is going on!" Harry pulled away slightly but didn't let get go.

"I can say 's' words to you without it hurting!"

"Well good for you!" Draco spat. "Get off me!" but Harry pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek. Draco froze. His brain went numb. Harry pulled away and ran off, near as damn it skipping, leaving Draco with a weird feeling rising in his heart.

"Wait till my psychiatrist hears!" he heard Harry say joyfully.

* * *

"I can use 's' words around Malfoy!" Harry yelled, bounding up to Ron and Hermione. Several students started giving him weird looks. 

"Why Malfoy?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? Well done Harry!" she said, hugging her friend.

"Now…why Malfoy?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know. Professor Cathmell told me that I would be able to use 's' words to a person who had really changed my life recently. And Malfoy changed my life by changing all the views I ever had on him." He grinned. "It's been a long time from the time when I could use them." Harry said. Hermione sighed at Harry's last sentence..

"You need to work on your Synonyms."

"Ok!" Harry said, bounding off happily to read the dictionary again.

"I swear, he's really freaking me out." Ron said.

"I know. But he's happy that's all that matters. And if Malfoy is the only one that can help Harry get over this, then so be it."

* * *

As Harry ran through the corridors, an arm suddenly reached out from a room and dragged him in. he was slammed against the wall of the empty classroom and found a pair of blazing silver eyes glaring at him. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Draco snapped. Harry blinked.

"Nothing. At least not when I'm around you."

"What!"

"Weren't you listening to me? I can say 's' words around you without it hurting! I feel normal again!"

"Oh, and do you normally go around kissing people in the dungeons!"

"No. I was happy." Harry grinned. "And you know you loved it." Draco glared at him.

"You can't keep toying with my emotions like this!"

"Ok. I won't." Draco blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't. As long as I can speak to you at least once a day. So I can say 's' words." Harry wriggled out of the grip Draco had him in and headed for the door.

"Wait, what does that mean!"

"It means…I won't keep pestering you in the halls." Draco's heart sank. So nothing had changed. Draco reached into his pocket again.

* * *

Reivew? Makes my life happy :) 


	4. Kinks In The Gene Pool

Thanks for all the reviews –does happy dance-

So yeah…on with it….

* * *

The next day after classes had finished, Harry went back up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry had his own room now. Dumbledore had given it to him for defeating Voldemort. He headed up to it and turned his CD player on. Harry had discovered that when you fused magic with technology, it still worked at Hogwarts. It was magically programmed to play whatever song Harry wanted. It now played 'Time of your life' by Green Day.

_'It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you have the time of your life.' _

Harry smiled. He loved that part of the song. Life was always unpredictable. Like what was happening with Malfoy right now. Harry would never have thought that the Slytherin could feel anything but hate for him.

There was a tapping on his window and he turned to see Draco outside the window on his broom. He frowned, getting up to open the window. Draco flew in and got off his broom.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you might want to talk to me. Use the 's' words you've been bottling up all day." Harry smiled.

"I dunno…I don't really have much to say."

"Oh please. Golden Boy not have anything to say? I don't believe it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can hear me yap on about fuck all."

And so he did. He talked about anything and everything that'd been bothering him all day. He used all the 's' words he could, sometimes even changing the wording so he could use more. He talked about how he'd been left on his own in Care of Magical Creatures because there weren't enough nifflers to go around, and how he'd felt isolated again at lunch when Ron and Hermione had had to go to Defence detention. Then he started talking about Sirius.

"So he didn't really betray my parents. It was Wormtail. The bastard." He started glowing.

"Uh…Harry…"

"Sirius suffered because of him…" the glow got bigger. "He shouldn't have gone to Azkaban."

"Stop!" Harry blinked.

"What?"

"You're glowing!" Harry frowned. He lifted his hand and saw the bright yellow glow around it.

"But…it's yellow…it should be red…" the glow turned red. Harry's eyes widened. "Orange." It turned orange. "Green." It turned green. "This is freaky." He looked up to see Draco looking warily at him.

"Are you an Incandeche?"

"A what now?" Harry blinked.

"It's a magical Italian creature that can manifest it's emotions into a glow that covers it's whole body. The name is actually taken from the Italian words for 'Glow Being.' Some Incandeche are so advanced that they can actually control what colour they show to others." Harry looked scathingly at him.

"Malfoy, no offence but I think you've lost it. I'm not a magical creature. I'm a human being."

"Maybe you're just half and half."

"I'm not an inky…thing."

"Incandeche. And I think you are. How many other students here walk around glow all the colours under the sun?"

"But I never used to glow!"

"It happens when you're about 20. Maybe you're just an early developer." Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Great. Just another thing to add onto my list of things I'm a freak for."

"It's not bad being a crossbreed you know…" Harry narrowed his eyes. He got up quickly, his glow turning black. He headed to the door, opened it, and went down into the common room. Draco followed him, but stayed out if sight.

"I just want you all to know." Harry was yelling at the top of his voice at everyone in the common room. "There's something else you can add to my list of why I'm weird! I'm now an Incandeche! If any of you don't know what that is, just ask Hermione and I'm certain she'll give you a more detailed description than even I know. Or maybe you could ask Draco Malfoy! He appears to know a hell of a lot about it too! Good day!" and with that, he stormed back up the stairs, leaving the common room in a deathly silence.

"What did you do that for?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Oh I had to. If it's going to be in the newspaper tomorrow, it needs to start circulating now!" Harry was starting to get hysteric. "I can see the headline now! '**Harry Potter, self confessed freak of humanity.'" **Draco sighed.

"It's not that bad…there's a 50/50 chance you'll get wings when you're older…" Harry stopped his ranting and stared at Draco.

"What?"

"Yep. You've got a much better transformation than I have."

"Than _you _have?" Draco sniffed, and seemed like he only half wanted to tell Harry something.

"I'm a Veela." Harry blinked. He remembered the Veela from the Quidditch world cup a few years back. And their transformation into scaly bird monsters. He looked back at Draco an imagined him with a bird's head and rough scaly wings, throwing fire at people. Harry started laughing his head off. Draco folded his arms, looking affronted. "Glad you find it so amusing Potter."

"I do!" Harry choked out, trying to control his laughter. "Just imagining you like that…it's so funny!" Draco huffed.

"Well as I recall, you were quite smitten with the Veela at the World cup. Or were you trying to jump out of the box because you were claustrophobic?" red tinted Harry's cheeks and he stopped laughing.

"They shouldn't have been dancing…" Draco snorted. "Well go on then. Transform!"

"No. I can't yet. I haven't gotten angry enough yet." Harry frowned in confusion. "I'm only half Veela. And half Veelas only gain the ability to transform after they've been so angry that they could have killed. I haven't yet."

"Oh…" Harry was suddenly filled with curiosity. "So…what does my transformation look like?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry and Draco were in the library, looking through books on magical creatures.

**_Incandeche (In-can-day-sha) _**

_'The male Incandeche can live for up to three hundred years, but rarely lives after it's mate has died. The female will only live for fifty years, so most Incandeche males have resorted to interbreeding with humans so that the soul bonding process can never take place. (For more on soul bonding, see page 342) _

_Because of this desire not to mate with females of their own kind, very few Incandeche are full blooded magical creatures. Most Incandeche live in secret, and never transform into their primal form. Therefore pictures of Incandeche are very hard to come by, because a non-transformed Incandeche will look exactly like a human, but with exceptionally bright eyes (usually red, green, yellow or gold). However, some may grow wings without transforming. It is because of this that many muggles believe in 'angels. ' full blooded Incandeche reach puberty at 10, but Halflings will reach it at 20, and start having a lot of emotional breakdowns, causing them to glow. Once the growth period (1-1 ½ years) is over, Incandeche will glow for the rest of their lives. _

"Still no pictures…" Draco muttered, jolting Harry from his book. Whilst Harry was reading anything and everything to do with Incandeche, Draco was just thumbing through books to look for pictures, then leaving them for Harry to read. Draco loved being this near to Harry. He knew that Harry was only tolerating him because he wanted to find out about himself, but nevertheless, Draco was enjoying every minute of it.

Harry was amazed. This was why he was so unpredictable lately. This was why he'd had such a hard time dealing with Sirius's death. Harry continued reading on page 342.

**_Soul Bonding_**

_Of all of the magical creatures in the world, only a few can perform the 'soul bonding' ritual- although why it is known as a ritual is still a mystery, as all it entails is two magical creatures mating with each other, and both of them being able to bond. _

_A list of the Magical Creatures that can Bond:_

· _Althara__ (Al-tha-ra)_** see page 45**

· _Basilisks (Bas-il-isk) _**see page 763**

· _Unicorns (You-nee-corn) _**see page 23**

· _Red blooded pine hermits _**not included in this book**

· _Incandeche (In-can-day-sha) _**see page 340**

· _Vearas__ (Vee-a-ra) _**see page 67**

· _Veela__ (vee-la) _**see page 983**

_Interbreeding between these seven species is uncommon, but not unheard of, especially between Halflings. _

Harry frowned. He was about to voice the fact that Incandeche and Veela could mate when Draco suddenly spoke up.

"I found a picture!" Harry rushed over to him and looked over his shoulder at the picture. His jaw dropped. The picture was of a man with piercing red eyes and almost golden hair. He had huge white feathered wings, and long talon-like claws on each hand. He had a long brown devil-like tail, which was waving almost playfully behind him, and there was a very distinct purple glow around him. In one hand, he was holding what looked like a lightning bolt. The man suddenly pointed straight at Harry, smirking. Harry blinked. The Incandeche's lightning bolt suddenly got bigger, and he shot it straight at Harry. Harry yelped and jumped backwards, falling over with a thud. Draco snorted.

"You idiot. It's only a picture." Harry's eyes narrowed. He was about to snap at Draco when a voice to his left stopped him.

"Excuse me but…are you really an Incandeche?" the voice came from a small first year. She had a HPFC badge stuck to her Ravenclaw jumper. Harry inwardly groaned. '_Harry potter fan club…' _

"Yes." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I am." The first year squealed with delight.

"Can I see your wings? I've heard that an Incandeche's wings are beautiful!"

"Who did you hear…" Harry stopped. It must've been Hermione. She was the only one Harry knew that had a better knowledge of everything than the library. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to yet. I'm still learning."

"Will you come to our fan club meeting when you learn?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, with absolutely no intention of doing so. The girl skipped off happily to the rest of her friends. He heard a voice whisper "did you just _talk _to Harry Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes, turning back to Draco. He took the book from him and looked at the picture again. The caption under it read:

_Incandeche in full transformation.__ Wing span- 8 metres each when elongated. Special powers- bolt throwing. See page 34. _

Harry quickly flipped to page 34, keeping his thumb in between the pages with the picture on it.

**_Incandeche special powers_**

_Most Incandeche have special powers of some sort. These include_

· _Fire Throwing,_

· _Bolt Throwing_

· _Hyper Tide (pressurized flow of water with destructive force of a tidal wave) throwing,_

· _Orb throwing (Orbs of light- do no damage at all but look very menacing) _

_Incandeche do not use their powers very often. They are a pacifistic race who only use their gifts when forced to battle, in self defence. However, one in 100 Incandeche **are **born with a very potent desire to kill. _

"Hmm…1 in 100. Wonder if that's you." Harry jolted as Draco spoke. The Slytherin was reading over his shoulder. Harry flicked back to the picture. He looked at the menacing look in the Incandeche's eyes. _This _one was definitely 1 in 100.

"Maybe…" he muttered absently. Suddenly his eyes took on a strange glint. He shot up off his chair, and grinned at Draco. "I'm going to learn this! I'm going to grow wings, and I'm going to develop this power thingy. Because this is _wicked_!" he picked up the book he was reading before, and the book with the Incandeche picture in it, and headed for the door. "Thanks for your help Draco! See you in class!" he called, going out the door. Draco blinked.

"He called me Draco again…he thanked me…" his heart hit the roof.

* * *

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room grinning broadly. This alone stumped the hell out of everyone in the room. Because Harry hadn't actually left his room since he yelled at them all for him being an Incandeche, and because he was grinning his head off.

"Hermione! Can you help me with something?" Hermione's head shot up from a chair by the fire.

"Sure! It's great to hear you use 's' words! So what do you need help with?" Harry blinked. He hadn't realised he'd used any 's' words. He looked down and noticed he wasn't glowing. He suddenly felt very empty without the glow. Then it started up again. A very bright yellow. Harry grinned. Hermione looked warily at him. "Are you ok?"

"Sure! I need your help with my Incandeche half."

* * *

Two hours later found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in the common room alone, trying to find a way to bring on Harry's transformations.

"It says here that Incandeche will only transform if someone they care deeply for is in great peril. And only after puberty." Hermione said. "So someone you care about needs to be in great danger." Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Great…there's not a lot of great danger around here anymore…"

"Hmm…"

"What?" Harry asked Ron. Ron seemed to be thinking hard.

"Oh, nothing!" he said quickly, grinning. Harry didn't trust the look in Ron's eyes. It looked like there was a very big plan forming in his mind.

* * *

In the Slytherin common grounds, Draco was reading the same article.

"Unless someone they care about is in great danger…" Draco sighed. He wished he was one of the people Harry cared about. He would gladly throw himself out of a window if it helped Harry, but it wouldn't. Harry hated his guts.

He started cutting again.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster :D 


	5. First Flight

Thanks for all the reviews :) -is happyful-

On with it!

* * *

The next day was the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry was shaking with anticipation. It had been so long since he'd played a real game of Quidditch. Shouts of good luck were thrown at him from every table. (Except Slytherin of course) and for once, Harry accepted the praise, flashing smiles at everyone and making more than a few girls blush brightly. He sat down by Ron and Hermione. Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry joked.

"Excitement!" Ron said, grinning. There was fierce determination in his eyes. "We'll win this one Harry! I just know it!"

* * *

Half an hour into the match, Harry was watching the match more than anything. He couldn't see the snitch anywhere, and was focusing for a brief moment on the game. Ron was a lot better this year. He hadn't let a single goal in, and Gryffindor was leading, 40-0. Harry heard a whistling sound and only just managed to dodge a bludger in time. He shot a dirty look at the offending beater and resumed his search for the snitch. 

Draco was hovering a short distance above Harry. His eyes were focussed entirely on the Gryffindor seeker, watching every move he made. Suddenly, Harry looked up at him.

"Eyes on the game Malfoy, not on me." Harry grinned, flying away. Draco flushed and scowled. He set his eyes back to looking for the snitch as well. Harry scouted around for a while before he saw a glimmer of gold. His heart leapt and he flew straight for it. Draco saw the movement and flew straight at Harry. He wasn't going to let him win this! He tailed Harry for a while before catching up with him and ramming into his left side. "Malfoy!" Harry snapped, ramming him back. It caught Draco off guard and the Slytherin was thrown away just long enough for Harry's fingers to clasp around the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" the students erupted into applause. Harry grinned, lifting up the snitch. He looked around at the pitch to grin at Ron. What he saw made his heart stop. Ron was plummeting to earth with extraordinary speed. He looked like he was out cold. Harry cried out in fright and leapt off his broom without thinking. Suddenly his shoulder blades and tail bone erupted with pain, and an intense burning light enveloped him, but he didn't care. He just had to get to Ron!

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers as Harry seemed to burst into flames. Draco's eyes widened as Harry sprouted angelic wings and a long black tail. His hands seemed to get longer, but just before they made a grab for Ron, Draco saw that they were actually the talon like claws of a fully grown Incandeche.

Harry swooped down and picked Ron out of the air, stopping in mid dive, his wings flapping to regain control of their downward spiral towards earth. Harry suddenly blinked. '_…wings?' _he looked behind him to see glittering silver-feathered wings. He shifted Ron in his arms and stared at his left hand. His finger nails had grown and now were about 2 inches long, sharp enough to kill. He looked back at Ron and saw him grinning. Harry frowned. Then realisation hit him hard.

"You…you planned this!"

"Yep!" Ron said, grinning broader. "Pretty cool stunt huh?"

"How did you know I would transform in time!"

"Aww I knew you would coz you love me so much!" Ron joked, punching him in the shoulder. Harry snorted.

"I've a good mind to let you fall."

Draco, along with everyone from both Quidditch teams flew towards Harry to get a better look at him. Draco was first to get there. He heard the last snatch of conversation.

"Aww I knew you would coz you love me so much!" Draco's heart stopped.

"I've a good mind to let you fall." Harry said, grinning. Draco backed away, his heart taking a journey to the ground thirty feet below him.

"Here." Katie handed Ron his broom and the Gryffindor got back on it, grinning his head off.

"Still, I got you to transform Harry!"

"Yes." Everyone turned to see Madame Hooch on her own broom, looking very wary. "Potter, the headmaster wants to see you. Now." Harry mentally gulped. He swooped down, marvelling at how natural it felt to use his new wings. The claws didn't feel as much of a nuisance as he thought they would either, and the tail felt like he'd had it all along. As he landed, he noticed just how many people were staring at him. Some were gazing adoringly at him. Some were pointing at his wings and smiling at him, giving him jealous looks. But others were very scared. One in every 15 was looking totally petrified. Harry frowned, walked towards Dumbledore.

* * *

"Harry, I know you must seem thrilled to have this new ability…" Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, looking over to Harry, who was attempting to sit down without buckling his wings. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling. "But you must understand that you are not a common occurrence at Hogwarts. Some people will be frightened of you." 

"Don't worry Sir, I wont hurt anyone."

"I know. It's not in your nature. But others don't know. They might be harsh in their judgement of you. So be careful."

"I will." Dumbledore nodded. "Um…Sir? How do I…un-transform?" he smiled, glancing at Harry's wings, claws and tail.

"You 'un-transform' whenever you feel like it, Harry. And you obviously don't feel like it." He said, giving him a knowing look. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Well…I like the wings and tail…but it'll be a bit hard to write with claws…what the!" his claws disappeared. Dumbledore smiled.

"One of the Incandeche's special features is that it can control which parts of it's true self it wishes to hide. Apart from the wings of course. If an Incandeche body wants to have wings, it simply will. But with the tail and claws, you are given a choice." Harry grinned.

"This is really cool."

"Yes. But remember. Don't abuse your gifts."

"Abuse?"

"Use them for the wrong reasons. Such as attacking anyone, not that you would, or flying off in the middle of class, or scaring people who are annoying you…" Harry snickered. He could just imagine that group of Slytherins who had hurt Malfoy running for their lives from a lightning bolt.

"I won't Sir." Harry said.

"And…not even when you're angry." Harry frowned.

"Can I go now?" Dumbledore nodded. Harry turned and walked out of the door, his heart soaring through the skies in anticipation of flying without a broom again.

* * *

Fortunately, he didn't meet anyone on his way back to the Gryffindor tower. That is, until he rounded a corner and walked straight into Draco Malfoy. Harry was about to snap at him when he realised who it was. He grinned. 

"Look Malfoy! I did it!" he said, stretching out his wings until they reached to both sides of the deserted corridor.

"Yippee for you." Draco muttered, pushing past him. Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I heard him!" Draco burst out, glaring at Harry. Harry looked shocked.

"Who?"

"The Weasel boy! I heard him!" Draco's eyes were full of anger, hate, but especially pain. "_ohh__ I knew you'd catch me because you love me so much!" _Draco's voice was high and scathing. "I heard him!" Harry blinked, before chuckling.

"He was joking you moron!" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"The hell he was!"

"He was! For god's sake, he fancies Hermione! He's not gay! And he's my best friend! He's just about the last person I'd ever fancy!" Draco stopped his ranting.

"…oh…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just _how _you can get jealous over _Ron _of all people is beyond me."

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Che. Yeah right Malfoy." Harry turned away from him, away from the direction of the common room, and towards the Entrance Hall.

"I wasn't!" Draco persisted, following him. "You stuck up, arrogant, time wasting show off!" Harry just snorted.

"I'm not the one wasting time. You're the one staring at me all the time like the world would end if you stopped. If you'd paid more attention to the game today instead of me, then you might've won." Draco flushed.

"Look, I was just checking to see if you'd seen the snitch!"

"You're not fooling anyone Malfoy." Draco glowered at Harry's back. They were still walking, and were nearly outside.

"How can you be like this towards me! If it weren't for me, you'd still be sobbing in your room, afraid of 's' words and totally oblivious to the fact that Incandeche even existed!" Harry turned around and smirked.

"You're right. I have a lot to thank you for." Draco didn't trust the glint in Harry's eyes. "Come fly with me." Before Draco had had time to process what had been said, Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and was taking off into the skies. Draco yelped in surprised and had to suppress a scream of terror as Harry went straight up through the clouds. But he didn't stop there. Harry did a loop back through the clouds, flying at break-neck speeds over the Hogwarts grounds. Draco couldn't see much, but the feeling was amazing. And he was so close to Harry he could smell him. Draco's heart was going twice as fast as Harry's wings. But he still didn't dare look at how high up they were. He was so scared that Harry would suddenly drop him.

Finally, Harry ascended up through the clouds again, and stopped. He looked down at the quivering form that was Draco Malfoy and chuckled.

"Look up; you're missing the greatest view in the world."

"You'll drop me!"

"I won't drop you." Harry said softly. Draco slowly opened his eyes, looking over Harry's shoulder at the vast cloud landscape. His eyes went wide. The early evening had tinted the clouds pink and purple. The clouds seemed to stretch on forever, giving the whole scene a very mystifying and romantic look. The first stars were showing on the horizon, and up above them. Draco realised his arms were around Harry's neck, and the Gryffindor's arms were still around his waist. He blushed vibrantly, glad that Harry couldn't see him. "Are you looking?" Harry asked.

"Y,yes. Very picturesque Potter…" he loosened the grip around Harry's neck so that he could look at him. "Why did you bring me up here?" he asked. The distance (or lack of it) between them was making Draco very uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he could keep his hands off Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

"A lot of people would enjoy this experience. Why me?" Harry shrugged again.

"Like I said. I have a lot to thank you for." Draco leaned closer to Harry.

"Do you still hate me?" Harry's expression became thoughtful.

"I don't hate anyone anymore. I think my Incandeche half is screwing with my mind."

"Would you hate me if I did this?" Draco asked, before pressing his lips firmly to Harry's. He ran his hands through Harry's hair, pulling him closer and moaning into the kiss. Then, he was shocked to see that Harry was responding to it. The Gryffindor parted his lips to let Draco's tongue explore whilst sliding a hand under Draco's shirt, running his hand up his bare back, causing the Slytherin to shudder. He kept one hand firmly around Draco's waist to stop him from falling. Draco pulled away, breathless. He gazed into Harry's eyes. He saw confusion, shock, and what was undeniably affection. Draco sighed, wrapping his arms back around Harry's neck, content to watch the clouds and listen to the flutter of Harry's wings whilst the Incandeche ran his hand over his back in soothing patterns.

"I can't believe this is happening. I've waited so long for this…well not the being up in the air part but that's nice but I mean you finally accepting me…"

"Shhhh." Harry muttered, stopping Draco's rambling.

"Harry…are we…I mean…do you want…" Harry's hand ceased its movements, retreating away. Draco looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Ma…Draco I cant let people know about this. I'd lose all my friends…I can't lose them. But…what about after school?" Draco's heart sank he'd have to wait until after they left Hogwarts…because Harry was _ashamed _of him.

"No." Draco said firmly. "Either you have me now, or never. I'm not hiding the fact that I fancy you from the world. I've been beaten up for it ever since, but I don't care. You should feel the same." Harry looked away from him. "And if you don't feel the same…just let me fall." Harry looked taken aback.

"What?" Draco pushed away from him, plummeting towards earth. Harry yelped in surprise, diving down under the clouds and grabbing Draco, pulling him close. "Fuck it Malfoy don't you _ever _do that again!" Harry snapped, hugging him protectively. They slowly descended in silence. When they reached the ground, Draco pulled away again.

"Well?" Harry looked at him nervously.

"I can't…"

"Then you should have let me fall." Draco snapped, turning and stalking away. Harry sighed, walking the other way.

He didn't know what had come over him. Then a conversation replayed itself in his mind.

_'The person either loves you, or hates you. And you either love them or hate them back.' _

Harry closed his eyes. He'd never been this confused before.

* * *

mwahahaaaaaaaa

reviews?

:P


	6. No More Life

Sorry for the lack of updates -hangs head- been too busy...  
So here's one for ya :)

* * *

Harry stood outside the psychiatrist's office, hoping Professor Cathmell had a patient today, and was here. He inwardly sighed with relief when the large oak wood door swung open, and Cathmell's soothing voice was heard from within.

"And remember; don't be afraid to let other people know how you feel." Harry waited patiently for the student to come out, and was shocked to see it was Neville.

"Oh…hi Harry! What are you d,doing here?" he asked, looking nervous.

"I have to ask Professor Cathmell something. I didn't know you did therapy?"

"Yeah…" Neville shifted uneasily. "Well bye!" he said, walking off quicker than he should have. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Neville was one of the people who were afraid of Harry's new look. He ruffled his feathers indignantly and walked into the office.

"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't expect to see you again." Cathmell greeted him warmly, her eyes lingering on his wings. "I never thought I'd live to see an Incandeche…" she shook her head. "What's troubling you?" Harry took a deep breath.

"I have this…problem…you know when you told me about someone who I could use 's' words around? Who either loved me or hated me, and I'd feel the same way?"

"Glad to see you've got over your phobia." Cathmell said, smiling. "Yes, I remember."

"Well…he did…and I do…" Harry paused to see if Cathmell looked disgusted at the fact he was gay. Cathmell just smiled reassuringly. "And well…he's not exactly the best person for me to…admit feelings for…he's a Slytherin…"

"Ah, the old house rivalry. Listen Harry, this young man helped you face your fears. He's done a lot for you."

"Yeah…he's the one who told me about Incandeche…"

"You shouldn't be afraid to voice your feelings just because of a little house rivalry!"

"But…he's…Draco Malfoy." Cathmell seemed to tense up.

"Oh…" Harry sighed.

"See my problem?"

"Harry dear…Mr. Malfoy is…he's…not exactly…"

"My type?" Harry buried his head in his hands. "I know." His voice was muffled. "But still…I think I really care about him…"

"Did you feel this way before you came into your Incandeche powers?"

"No…"

"Well…I'm no professional, but as far as I know, Incandeche feel a love for every living creature to a certain degree. It may just be that." Harry frowned.

"But it feels more…"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know what to say to help you. I'm not a specialist on Incandeche behaviour patterns. I only really work with humans…" Harry nodded.

"Well…thanks anyway." Cathmell nodded. Harry turned to leave.

"Oh and Harry? You really do have the most beautiful wings." Harry grinned, closing the door behind him.

* * *

At dinner, Harry was even more confused. His thoughts were all melded together, and he didn't really pay much attention to what was going on around him.

"For God's sake Harry stop that!" Harry jolted.

"Stop what? Oh…" he had been changing glow colours at a rate of knots, and eating fruit that was skewered onto his elongated claws. "Sorry Ron." Ron rolled his eyes, grinning and returning to his food. Harry chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco was currently stabbing at a piece of meat with much more force than was necessary. Harry couldn't help smiling as meat tenderizer sprayed up and into Draco's eye. Then his expression hardened as four Slytherin thugs came up behind Draco, pulling him to his feet and away from the Great Hall. Harry was confused to see the Slytherin put up no resistance.

"What ya looking at Harry?" Ron looked at him, then at Draco. "Hmm…guess they've started beating him up again. Good for them I'd say."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said, standing up quickly.

"Oh…ok mate. But uh…you might want to get the fruit off your…claws…" Harry looked down to see there was a half eaten pear still skewered into his talons.

"Oh…right…" Harry retracted his claws and the fruit dropped to the table with a loud thud. "See you guys later." He walked through the double doors and out of the Great Hall.

He looked around for where Draco had been dragged off to. He suddenly heard a yelp of pain. His eyes flew open and he started running towards the sound. Down into the dungeons, through a narrow passage. He was amazed that he heard a small cry from so far away. But what he saw next stripped all his thoughts of this away instantly. One of the boys had Draco up against the wall by his neck, lifted off the ground. Two other boys were tearing his shirt off.

"Little disgrace!" the boy who was holding him hissed. He suddenly dropped Draco, and the three remaining boys hit and kicked him to the floor. Harry's eyes suddenly flashed red. As did everything else. He watched as one of the boys kicked Draco in the face, the Slytherin prince curling into a ball as the other boys continued hitting and kicking any part of him that they came in contact with. '_How **dare **they!' _this thought ran through his head over and over again. His glow turned violent red and expanded menacingly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed. The four Slytherins looked terrified. Draco looked up at Harry. '_He cares…'_ Draco thought, before his head hit the stone floor, too weak to move but still conscious. Harry made a strange, shrieking noise like an aggravated owl and flew at the boys, his wings bursting into angry flames as his claws extended, piercing skin in long slash marks. Three of the boys ran for their lives, gripping several wounds. The fourth was not so lucky. Harry speared him right through the stomach, eyes burning with pure hatred. "You _never _come near him again!" he hissed. The boy let out a choked sob before Harry released him. There were no marks left by Harry's talons. The boy whimpered, running away, clutching his stomach.

Harry was breathing rapidly, trying desperately to get his rage under control. His eyes flashed from red to green, back to red again.

"H,Harry?" his eyes stayed on green. He turned and wrapped his arms around Draco, bringing his now silver wings around to wrap around him too. He felt shaky arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you ok?"

"I always am." Harry smiled, squeezing Draco fondly.

"You're so brave."

"No…I'm not brave at all. I didn't fight back because…I wanted them to hurt me. I wanted to hurt, Harry…that's not brave…"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I don't care who knows about us. I'll shout it from the rooftops if you want me to."

"That's a cliché." Draco said, but he couldn't keep the total and utter joy out of his voice. He felt so warm in Harry's hold. He'd never felt this good. He stroked Harry's feathers with one hand, feeling Harry's chest vibrate as he purred gently. "What did you do to him? There were no marks…"

"None of them will have marks. Everyone they tell will think they're lying. Not that they will tell anyone."

"But how…"

"Incandeche trick." Harry pulled away from Draco and the Slytherin nearly cried out at the loss of warmth. Harry bent down to pick up Draco's shirt. He smiled, handing it back to him. His smile faded when he saw the cuts all over Draco's chest and arms. They weren't from any fight. They were from a blade.

"Draco…what are those?" Draco looked like he was going to cry. He tried to cover up his chest but Harry pulled his hands away. "Oh Draco what have you done?" he asked, running his hands over Draco's soft skin. Draco shivered.

"Nothing…"

"This doesn't look like nothing." Draco looked away.

"It is nothing. Just like me." Harry's eyes softened.

"You're not nothing Draco." Draco snorted.

"Yeah right. It took me getting beaten up for you to decide to tell people about us! What, did you do it out of pity! Or did you just think that next time you be luckier and I'll die!" Harry blinked repeatedly in surprise.

"No…"

"HARRY!" Harry looked behind Draco's shoulder and saw Ron running up to them. He groaned. "Put your shirt on Malfoy, for god's sake!" he edged around the Slytherin to get to Harry. "What's going on here?"

"D…Malfoy got attacked."

"So?"

"Well…I dunno…I just feel like I need to protect people ever since I became an Incandeche."

"Oh…but Malfoy?" Ron asked him, acting like Draco wasn't even there.

"Watch your mouth Weasel." Ron turned back to him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? I have an _Incandeche_ backing me up. Who do you have?" Draco glanced back at Harry, who was staring at the floor, obviously intent on not getting involved.

"_Are _you backing him?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather not back anyone…" Harry mumbled.

"What! Harry what's gotten into you?" Ron asked, giving him a disbelieving stare.

"Um…an Incandeche? You know…peace loving and all that…" Ron scowled.

"I can still take Malfoy. He's a wimp." Draco glowered at him.

"Come on then Weasel boy." Harry sighed, standing in between them and knocking both boys to the floor with one swipe of his wings.

"Ron, you should know better. Malfoy, don't be provocative. I'm going now." Harry said, walking off looking annoyed. Ron threw a death glare at Draco and ran after Harry. Draco stood up, brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"Yeah, you really told him…" he muttered, walking off the other way.

* * *

That night, Harry sat up in bed, staring at his Marauder's Map. He watched as the little dot labelled 'Draco Malfoy' walked from the dungeons, up to the Entrance Hall, then out into the grounds. As soon as he'd done so, Harry put his map away and flew out of his window. Using his wings again felt great. Harry couldn't get over the call of the night sky. It was calling to him. Pleading, yet demanding that he stay in the sky forever. Harry shook his head firmly. He had to find Draco and sort this mess out. He landed next to Draco silently.

"Get the fuck away from me." Harry blinked.

"How…"

"Veela." Harry frowned. Obviously Veela could hear better than humans. Or Incandeche, it seemed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't back you up. But…I didn't back Ron up either! You can't make me choose between my best friend and…"

"I don't give a crap who you back up in a verbal argument Potter." Harry frowned. Draco still hadn't turned around. He saw the Slytherin was shaking. "You said you'd tell everyone. You didn't say a word!" he turned around, glaring at Harry with hate and pain filled eyes. Harry was shocked beyond words. There were long, dark red slashes all down Draco's face, and as far as he could see, all down his chest too.

"Oh my god…" he looked over Draco and stopped, horrified, at his wrists. They were bleeding too. Way too much. "Draco…what…" he walked towards him. Draco stepped back.

"Stay away from me!" he snapped. "No more! No more head games, no more lies, no more nothing!" his gaze dropped slowly to the floor. "No more life." Harry started panicking.

"Draco, Draco please…let me take you to the Hospital wi…"

"NO! Leave me to die! You should have let me fall!" Harry couldn't think straight. He was wasting time. Draco was going to die! He was losing too much blood.

"Please…"

"No. it's over." An eerie smile lit up Draco's face. "I'm over. No more sleepless nights. No more longing. No more pain. No more _you _making my life a living hell." Harry had heard enough. He launched himself at Draco, delivering a swift blow to the back of his head.

* * *

Reviews updates... and I'll start updating faster too :) 


	7. Wake

Thankyous for all the reviews!

* * *

Draco groaned, opening his eyes. He quickly shut them again when he found it was way too bright.

"But…it was night."

"It was. Three weeks ago." Draco jolted. He opened his eyes again and tried to sit up. But he was strapped down. "Be careful Mr. Malfoy!" Draco glared at Madame Pomfrey, who was looking worriedly at him. Draco looked wildly around the room, looking for Harry. He was nowhere to be seen. '_He must've just dumped me here and left.' _He stopped thrashing. "There. That's better." Pomfrey smiled.

"Harry…"

"Yes. He's out flying. Trust you to come around today of all days. You know, that boy's been in here every second of every day for three weeks? Couldn't get him to leave! Had to bring up food for him so he wouldn't starve to death! Everyone who tried to get him to leave, he attacked! Never left a scratch, but he was so fierce! Very unlike any Incandeche I've ever seen." Draco frowned. Harry had been here?

"He…he didn't just leave me here?"

"No dear, far from it. He rushed in here carrying you drenched in blood and wouldn't leave for three weeks! Today is the first day he went out. It's taken me three weeks to persuade him to get out and have some fresh air. It doesn't do for an Incandeche not to use his wings."

"I'm back!" Harry walked through the door, trying to pull a twig out of his wing. "I flew into a tree, but I'm ok!" he looked up smiling. Then his eyes settled on Draco, who was looking straight back at him. "You have _got _to be kidding me…" he ran up to Draco's bed and got on his knees beside him, grabbing his hand. "I _swear, _I was here all the time! I only just left! I didn't leave you at all over three weeks up until now! You have to believe me!" Draco couldn't suppress a smile.

"Get off your knees, you fuckwit." He pulled his hand away half-heartedly. "I believe you. She just told me." He gestured in the direction of Madame Pomfrey, who muttered something about disrespect. She pulled Harry's wing towards her as he sat down next to Draco.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew you were this bad…you should've said something…" Draco snorted.

"And get the sympathy vote? Please…" he rolled his eyes. "No way." Harry smiled, running a hand through Draco's hair.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Draco stared at Harry. He was showing affection in public? He frowned, his eyes darting over to Madame Pomfrey before giving Harry a questioning look. Harry just smiled, continuing to run his hand through Draco's hair, his other hand holding Draco's gently.

"Oh Harry…what have you done to your wing?" Pomfrey gave him an annoyed look. "Look at how deep this is! Which tree did you fly into!"

"Um…the Whomping Willow…" Harry said, grinning sheepishly. Draco chuckled.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Honestly Harry, why did you decide to do that?" Harry huffed, taking his hands away from Draco to cross them indignantly over his chest.

"I didn't _decide _to do it! I haven't been flying for a while and I didn't…have full control of my muscles." Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, this'll need some healing. And it'll be painful."

"Deep joy." Harry said sarcastically.

"On the upside, you'll finally have a _reason _for staying here with Mr. Malfoy." Harry grinned.

* * *

After fully examining Harry's bumps and scratches, Madame Pomfrey cuffed him lightly around the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Harry snapped, rubbing his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to under-exaggerate!" Harry blinked. Draco was frowning. "You got beat up pretty badly by that god-forsaken tree! These are serious injuries Harry! Stop being such an Incandeche and _tell _me if it hurts!" Harry huffed and muttered something under his breath. Pomfrey rolled her eyes and strode away.

Draco smiled as Harry came back by his side, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Crap." Draco said, smiling. Harry smiled almost sadly back.

"Don't ever do that again Draco…I…I couldn't bear it." Draco looked away awkwardly. He didn't like discussing things like this.

"Why did it take me so long wake up?"

"Well…you just didn't want to. Pomfrey said you'd fully healed, but in your mind…you just wanted to die."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry about it…but Draco…there were a lot of scars all over you…did you do them all?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…because I didn't want to live without you. It hurt mentally…so I had to hurt physically…" an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Harry looked away from Draco, focussing on the open window. He longed to be outside again. But he wouldn't leave Draco. The feeling was kind of like an extremely loyal pet owl's. The owl longed to be free and fly the night skies, but it wouldn't leave its owner alone.

Draco was wondering what was going to happen to him. Life would be hell after this. He was sure that by now, the whole school knew he was gay, and now suicidal. And what about Harry? He hadn't been out of this room in three weeks. What message did that send out to the students?

* * *

Harry stood by the open window, looking out into the night. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the early night air. He stared longingly out at the clouds, wishing he could fly through them. His wings ruffled, wrapping around Harry's form as a chill breeze swept into the room.

"You can go out if you want." Harry turned to Draco. The room was dark. Harry could just make out Draco's outline and a pair of bright grey eyes.

"No. I'll stay. I won't leave you. Besides, Ron and Hermione will be here soon."

"What?" Draco frowned. Harry smiled, turning back to the window.

A few minutes later, the Hospital Door opened and closed again. Both boys looked over at it, one in confusion, the other smiling.

"Hey guys." Harry said. Ron and Hermione appeared in the middle of the room. Draco's breath hitched and he coughed in surprise.

"I see he's finally awake." Hermione said. Her arms were full of books.

"Yeah. Woke up this morning. We'll be let out tomorrow."

"Good. Because I'm getting sick of carting all your homework up here for you." Hermione said, shoving all the books into Harry's arms.

"No one said you had to in the first place." Harry muttered. Ron chuckled, but was silenced by a murderous look from Hermione. He turned his laugh into a cough.

"How the bloody hell did you get here!" Draco asked, sounding angrier than he'd intended. He'd only meant to shield his shock, but he'd ended up sounding pissed off instead.

"Easy there lover boy." Ron muttered. Draco scowled. "We came with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak." Ron held up the shimmering material.

"Oh…"

"Harry, why don't you go out for a bit? I'll do your homework." Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"You'll WHAT! You never do _my _homework!" Ron said, offended.

"When _you _become an Incandeche and need exercise every night but refuse to leave a room, _then _I'll do your homework." Hermione snapped.

"I…I don't know…" Harry glanced at Draco.

"Oh for god's sake Potter I don't need 24 hour surveillance!" Draco snapped. "Bloody go!" Harry grinned. Without another word, he flew straight out of the window.

Harry felt so free and happy that it was almost painful. He stretched his wings as far as they would and flew through the skies at speeds he'd never reached before.

"Draco is awake. I can fly again. I'm free!" Harry swooped low to the ground, skimming the surface of the Lake with his wing tips. He couldn't resist running his hand through the freezing water before ascending again at breakneck speeds. Suddenly, something flew at him head on.

* * *

"So…does the entire school know about me yet?" Draco asked, trying to sound indifferent whilst examining his nails.

"Yep." Ron said. Hermione was in the corner busy with Harry's homework. Draco's heart sank, but his expression remained the same.

"I thought as much. What do they think of Potter being here all the time?"

"Well…Dumbledore didn't want any of this getting out. But when Harry refused to leave you, we came up with a plan."

"_I _came up with a plan." Hermione piped in from the corner.

"…We leaked information and told some people he was here because it was a special request from Dumbledore. We said he'd asked Harry to keep an eye on you because he thought someone had attacked you. So now the whole school thinks it's a big conspiracy."

"So they don't know I tried to kill myself?"

"Nope. They think you were attacked by something. So Dumbledore placed you under Harry's care so he could fend off anything who tried again." Draco shuddered at the mention of being 'placed under Harry.' "Only me and Hermione know what really happened. And what's really happening."

"And?"

"I think it's terrible." Ron sat back in his chair. "But it's Harry's life and if he wants to go out with the scum of the earth then I won't get in his way."

"Watch what you call me Weasley."

"Or you'll what? Slit your wrists?" Draco scowled. "Besides. You're tied to a bed. You're hardly a threat to me." Draco just sulked.

* * *

Harry read the parchment carefully.

_Potter, _

_What is the current state of my son? _

_The owl will await your reply. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had half a mind to write 'he's dead' on it. Either that or 'he's awake and we're getting married'. Either one would make Lucius equally as pissed. However, he took the enclosed pen out and scribbled

_He woke up this morning. He seems ok. _

On the back and shoved the paper back at the bird.

"Now piss off huh?" he said. The bird ruffled its feathers and took off. Harry sighed. He was still up in the air, but he'd lost the adrenaline rush flying gave him. So he turned back and headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione put the last piece of parchment down and sighed.

"It's all done. Lets go Ron." She turned to Draco. "Tell Harry that we have Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. Bye Malfoy."

They left just as Harry came back.

"Have they left already?" Draco nodded. Harry looked disheartened.

"Granger did your work. She said you have Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow." Harry nodded distantly.

"Your father sent a letter. He asked how you were. I said you'd woken up."

"Ok." Draco muttered. He didn't really care. "Harry, come here?" Harry hesitated slightly before walking over to Draco's side. "Can you get these restraints off me?"

"I'm not supposed to."

"Please?" Harry sighed. He elongated one of his claws and sliced through the ropes with ease. Draco sighed in relief, sitting up and stretching his arms. He looked back at Harry. "What's going to happen to us?"

"How do you mean?"

"Do you still like me?"

"Yes…"

"Well…After we leave? Will you ever tell anyone about us?" Harry took a deep breath.

"No." Draco sighed. He looked away. Harry cupped his chin gently. "I won't have to. I'm not going to hide away. I'll _show _how I feel. Screw them if they can't handle it." Draco stared at him.

"Really?" Harry nodded. Draco smiled. Harry faked a recoil.

"My God! You smile!" Draco huffed and punched him playfully.

"Shut it you." Harry grinned.

* * *

Review?


	8. Living My Life

Rawr! heheh... yeah... on with it...

* * *

The next day, Harry led Draco out of the hospital door. A lot of stares followed them. Most of the students were eyeing them with curiosity. 

"Hey Harry? Are you still…you know…guarding him?" a Hufflepuff third year asked. Harry inwardly grinned, starting his act.

"What? How do you know about that!" he asked, faking shock. The boy smirked smugly.

"I have my sources." He said proudly.

"Well…yes I am. But no one should know…" Harry muttered looking confused, hurrying along. Draco followed, frowning.

"What was all that about?"

"Ron and Hermione leaked false information to people remember? I have to play along to it don't I?" Harry said, grinning. Draco rolled his eyes. He glanced around the school. A lot of students had strange badges on. Light blue with dark writing the flashed red and black.

"What's with the badges?"

"Oh…that…" Harry sighed exasperatedly. "They're MCH badges." Draco just stared at him. "Mythical Creature Halflings. MCH. Since I became an Incandeche, a lot of other half breed students have admitted to being so. The MCH is a club for Halflings of all sorts. Veela, Althara, Incandeche, Vearas, even two half giants." A group of students with giant red Mohawks and claws walked by, grinning at Harry.

"Good to see you out again Harry!" one of them said. Harry just nodded, grinning amusedly back. Draco gave him a questioning look.

"Veara…" Harry said.

"Oh. So where's your badge?" Harry shifted embarrassedly. He opened his cloak and showed Draco a dark blue badge with golden letters saying 'MCH- LEADER' on it. "You're the leader!" Draco laughed. "You're kidding me!"

"Well it got the HPFC off my back!" Harry snapped defensively. "We had meetings three times a week in the Hospital Wing at night…just talking about who we were and having fun and stuff. I'm the only Incandeche. There are quite a few Veela…" Harry noticed Draco was still smirking and laughing lightly. He glowered. "…And one of the Altharas is fucking hot." Draco stopped dead.

"WHAT!" now even more people were staring at them. It was Harry's turn to laugh now. His wings shuddered as he tried to control his laughs. But the look on Draco's face was priceless! Harry could have sworn Draco's eyes were tinted green.

"Heh, don't worry Draco I'm kidding! I had to shut you up some how!" Draco glowered at him.

"That was evil!"

"Well I guess you'd be an expert there." Harry chuckled as Draco huffed indignantly. "Come on. We have class soon." He said, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him close, leading him away.

Hushed whispers and shocked mutters now accompanied the stares.

* * *

Double potions was the same old night mare. Since Draco hadn't been in over three weeks (because he hadn't gone before the incident) he was so far back in his work that he had to sit by Hermione to catch up. Which left Harry and Ron to sit two rows behind with Seamus and Neville. Seamus had an MCH badge pinned to his jumper. He was a Veara, but didn't show it because he didn't like the colour red that his hair was. 

"Hey Harry? There's a rumour going round that you were hugging Malfoy today. Is it true?" Seamus asked. Even from two rows away, Draco picked up on the conversation with his sensitive hearing. He even heard Harry's breath hitch at the question.

"Who said that?"

"Colin. He said he wished he had had his camera with him because now he doesn't believe his own eyes."

"Oh…"

"So is it true?"

"Well it's not…not true."

"Heh! Way to bag the Ice Prince Harry!" Harry and Draco both had the same expression on their faces. Total and utter shock.

"What? You don't think its….disgusting and wrong?" Harry asked, staring in disbelief.

"Were you even listening when I said two thirds of the Veara population is gay last meeting? And I know beauty when I see it Harry. Malfoy may have a terrible personality, but he's a real looker. And if you can get him to show any kind of feeling except hate, then all the better for you!" Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Thanks."

Neville's cauldron promptly exploded.

Tons of orange goo flew outwards and covered the entire room. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville were totally covered in it. Others were almost as bad. Even Snape had goo all over his cloak.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Seamus yelled. "I left you alone with it for two minutes!" his claws started uncoiling in anger. Neville shifted uneasily.

"I'm sorry." Seamus's next words were cut off by hysteric laughing. But it wasn't from anyone who would have been expected to laugh. It was Draco. He was doubled over, orange goo dripping down his face, laughing his head off. And it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a genuine, amused laugh. Soon, the whole class was at it. Harry smiled. It was good to hear Draco laugh. He walked over to Draco and started wiping goo off his face.

"Look at you. You look like an orange and cream lollypop." Draco snorted.

"At least I'm not covered from head to foot in it."

"Yeah well…"

"That will do!" an angry voice cut through the laughter and silenced the whole class. Everyone turned to Snape. "Boy, you will serve a month of detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Your detention will start now, and you will clean all of this mess up!" Neville gulped.

* * *

By lunch, wild rumours were flying from all directions. People kept coming up to Harry and asking him if he was involved with Draco. In the end, Harry got totally bored with it. 

He stood up in the Great Hall and waited as everyone turned to face him.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, there are some accusations flying around the school that I'm going out with Malfoy." Harry started walking towards the Slytherin table. Draco was wondering what the fuck he was up to. "Well, just so you all know, I want to put an end to these rumours once and for all!" everyone was silent as Harry stopped next to Draco and pulled him to his feet roughly. Draco saw anger in Harry's eyes and he was half expecting the Gryffindor to curse him into oblivion. "I think _this _will prove what is going on here." He grabbed Draco around the waist and crushed his lips against Draco's with fierce passion. Draco melted into the kiss and retaliated, running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip before biting it gently. Harry moaned, opening his mouth as camera flashes went off. Draco let his hands run up and down Harry's back as the Gryffindor's fingers ran through Draco's hair, pulling him even closer. Draco pulled away, trailing a few kisses down Harry's neck before wrapping his arm tightly around the Gryffindor. Harry was gasping for air. "Well…I'm sure that put all of your minds to rest." He said, smirking at all of the stunned faces. He pulled Draco closer. "And if anyone has any objections…" Harry's aura flared dangerously and his claws elongated. A few of the Slytherins nearer him recoiled slightly. "Any objections at all…then you can all rot in hell for all I care." With that, both of them left the Hall.

* * *

Review pwease:P 


	9. Pure Rage

For starters, I'd like to apologise for the long wait between chapters….. blame my vacation….

Anyways, here's a few details about the other two magical creatures in my fic : Vearas and Altharas. Some details may have changed since last time this fic was out because these fit better.

**Veara** – a creature with an incredibly fast evolution rate. It evolved to be similar to humans in almost every way. It only retained it's 'mane' of bright red fur and it's long claws, both of which can be retracted with a simple spell. Vearas were some of the Muggle world's first punks, and created the Mohawk when a few Veara decided to let out their true colours. Most Veara live like normal wizards – sometimes choosing even to live as muggles – and their true species is never found out. They rarely interbreed except with Veela or humans. More than half of the Veara population feel stronger attractions to the same sex than the opposite. For this reason, Veara have evolved so that males can bear children, and females can mate with each other. Veara have always coexisted with humans, and wizards have always known about them.

**Althara** – Althara have always perplexed wizards, as they have the unique ability to change colour at the sound of certain words. This happens because of the microscopic hypersensitive hairs covering the whole of the Althara's body. The hairs pick up certain vibrations and react very violently, changing from a light pinkish skin colour, to whatever colour the Althara's tribe is represented by. Altharas were discovered in the mid 1650's by a young wizard, by name of Alexander Altharatonis, exploring the Amazon rainforest, who was very shocked to find almost 1200 human-like creatures living in secret away from the rest of the world. He was also _very _shocked to find out that an Althara's way of greeting someone he/she had never met before was to mate with them. Needless to say Mr Altharatonis came back to England incredibly happy.

Altharas did not know English when first discovered, and so the certain tiny sound vibrations that set off an Althara's colour changing abilities were only found out after reading the entire dictionary to each and every one. Altharas also have the ability to hover in mid air for long periods of time, and have, since their discovery, adapted to shaking hands upon meeting someone new as apposed to jumping on top of them and ripping their clothes off. But Altharas rarely ever settle into relationships, as their animalistic need to mate with as many people as possible stops them from remaining faithful no matter how hard they try.

So yeah… on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Quite a performance Harry!" Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus were waiting up for him that night. Harry hadn't gone to his afternoon lessons. He had stayed with Draco by the lake all day. Now they were both up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco turned to leave, but was pulled backwards by Dean and Seamus. Harry watched amusedly as they yanked him inside and into a chair. "You're not going anywhere!" Seamus said, grinning. "It's MCH meeting night! And _you're _a Veela Mr 'I'm a pure blood wizard'!" Draco scowled at him.

"I _am _pure blood!"

"Yeah….sure…" Seamus made a coughing noise that sounded distinctly like 'liar'. Harry burst out laughing.

"Shut up Potter." Draco snapped.

"Aw relax will you?" Harry said, dropping down on the arm of the chair. "At least you're not in Slytherin all alone."

"No. I'm worse. I'm in the _Gryffindor common room!" _he turned to the other four in the room. "What the hell are they doing here!"

"Veara." Seamus said.

"Althara." Dean stated. There was Althara blood on his mother's side.

"We come for the cookies." Ron said, grinning. Hermione nodded. But Draco was still glaring at Dean.

"Althara huh?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh get over yourself Draco I was kidding." He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I told Draco one of the Altharas was fucking hot. So now he's probably going to hate all of them." Dean grinned. He whispered something in Harry's ear and he blushed. "No. Never." He snapped, still blushing.

"What!" Draco demanded. The only word he'd heard sounded suspiciously like 'threesome'

"Uh…nothing…" Harry muttered, glaring at Dean.

* * *

There were 37 members of the MCH club. 19 Veara, 6 Althrara, 9 Veela, 2 half giants (Hagrid ((who wasn't present)) and a boy from Slytherin) and, of course, one Incandeche. Harry.

"Any new members?" asked Seamus. He was sitting amongst the other Veara, still adamant about not showing his Veara half, although he _had _uncoiled his claws for good measure.

"Zabini still won't admit he's an Althara. But I've got his number." Dean muttered. There was a strange glint in his eye. Like this was a real challenge to him.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked. "He _is _an Althara. Just say the word 'zealous' to him and he turns green!"

"Zealous huh? Thanks Malfoy! I'll use that one!"

"Yes Dean. That should be very _exultant_ for you." Harry said, grinning as Dean turned silvery grey.

"HARRY!" the room erupted with laughter.

"And of course, Draco's a new member too." Harry said once the laughing had quietened down. He was now sitting on a chair with Draco sitting in his lap. One arm was around Draco's waist and the other was running circles over the back of the Slytherin's hand. They weren't the only pair in the room huddled close. A pair of Veela were near the fire wrapped in each other's arms and a Veara and Althara were making out in the corner.

"Oh yeah?" one of the Veara piped up. "And what exactly _is_ your little love bunny Harry?" Draco glared at the boy, waves of pure hatred rolling off of him.

"He's a Veela." Harry said, ignoring the 'love bunny' thing."

"Heh, No wonder he's so hot eh!" Seamus said. Harry's grip around Draco tightened possessively. Draco noticed this and actually felt quite chuffed.

* * *

"What do you think we should do then? We have another two hours before curfew!" Dean said.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Ron asked. One of the Altharas snorted.

"No! That's a _human _game!" Ron looked affronted.

"You're discriminating against me because I'm _human _now!" he snapped at the Althara 6th year. Harry groaned.

"Why can't we play Aerial Darer?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE WINGS!"

"Neither do I!"

"_But you can hover!" _

"So! It's not my fault you're a stunted little human!" there was a crack of lightning followed by a huge light that erupted from the far side of the room. Harry was holding a lightning bolt firmly in one hand. Draco looked mildly concerned at how close he was to it. Somewhere in the back of the Slytherin's mind, he noted that over the three weeks he had been out of it, Harry had learned how to Bolt Throw.

"Now now Guys. We came here to _get away _from discrimination against our species right?" Harry asked.

"Right…" the Althara muttered.

"We'll play…Truth or Dare. But different. The rules are that whoever gets chosen will _have _to do a truth on their first go, and a Dare on their second. If they don't, then they have to do a forfeit dare, which will be a hundred times worse because it will be thought up by Draco." Draco smirked at this.

* * *

At the beginning, the game was slow and easy. They weren't feeling that confident, and the dares were simple, and the truths un-delving. But as more and more people got drunk from Firewisky, the game started to turn more intense.

"I pick you, Harry! And it's Truth time!" Ron was grinning merrily at him, holding his bottle of firewhisky up in the air. Harry nodded, absently stroking Draco's thigh. Draco rolled his eyes amusedly, noticing he was the only sober one in the room. "Who in this room…not including Malfoy of course…would you most like to go out with?" Harry frowned, thinking.

"Hmm…haven't really thought about it… Realmente non sto osservando..."

"Stop talking Italian mate…"

"Sorry…I'm not really looking. I guess it would be…Vianna." Vianna was a 6th year Veela with amazingly bright blue eyes and golden hair. She looked up surprisedly.

"Got a thing for Veelas do ya?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Yup." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes. "'Specially blonde ones…" half of the Veelas looked up, throwing back their long blonde hair and smiling at Harry. Draco glared at them.

"I thought you were gay?" Ron asked.

"Nope…" Harry shook his head. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well what the hell are you doing?" he asked, pointing to Harry's hand, which was still tracing lazy circles over Draco's thigh.

"Yes Harry. What _are _you doing if you're not gay?" Draco asked, giving him a fake angry look. Harry blinked.

"Hmm…you know… I don't know…" Harry looked up at the ceiling in a drunken state of thought. "I never thought I was gay….and I don't fancy any other boys…"

"Uh oh…Harry's having sexuality issues people!" everyone laughed. Except Draco.

"Maybe I'm…a little bit gay… like...1 gay…" Harry muttered. "Ma non penso che importi…"

"Italian mate…" Ron muttered.

"Sorry. Wanna start the game again?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, Dean, it's your turn to do a dare."

"Ok." Harry took a deep breath in, contemplating.

"Say you hate football and that quidditch is the best game in the entire world, and that football doesn't even come close to it." Dean's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"That's the dare. Or do you want one from Draco here instead?" Dean glanced at Draco warily.

"Fine! But I'll get you for this Harry! Ihatefootballandquidditchisthebestgameintheworldandfootballdoesntevencomeclose!" Harry smirked. "Bastard." Dean muttered.

"Don't insult me….it's not very _exultant_." Dean turned silver.

"STOP THAT!" he yelled. Harry laughed, along with everyone else. "I am _so _getting you back for that! Harry its dare time for you now!"

"Fine." Harry said, grinning.

"And if you don't do this, then you're a chicken."

"Ok."

"Make out with Seamus. For 5 minutes straight." The grin was wiped off Harry's face in a second. "Let's see how gay you really are." Dean said, smirking. "You should never mess with a football fan." Harry glanced at Draco, who gave him a 'don't you fucking dare' look. "Remember, you're a chicken if you don't do it!" Harry sighed. He got up, walked swiftly over to Seamus and sat in his lap. Seamus looked like Christmas had come early.

"Harry don't you dare!" Draco snapped. But Harry just muttered.

"Someone start timing." Before closing the distance between himself and Seamus in a light kiss.

Before long, the light kiss grew into a full make out. Draco watched with an appalled look on his face as Seamus wrapped his arms around Harry and opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue explore. Harry let his hands roam around Seamus's back, thinking of Draco. He imagined it was Draco he was kissing, with his smooth lips and silky hair that just longed to be touched. He ran his hands through Seamus's hair and found it wasn't as silky as Draco's. He groaned in frustration and deepened the kiss even more, trying to bring it to the intensity that he wanted to kiss Draco at. His aura surrounded them both, bright purple sparks flying off in all directions.

Draco was seething. He had never ever remembered being this angry before. His breathing started to get faster. His vision turned red.

"Hey look at Malfoy!" someone yelled. But Draco hardly heard them. All that mattered was getting Harry off of Seamus! He lunged at them, and shrieked in anger as he was grabbed and held back.

Harry jolted at the outburst, pulling away from Seamus and looking around at Draco. Only it wasn't really Draco anymore. Long scaly wings were starting to open up from his back, and his nails were elongating to sharp claws. His eyes were red and furious, and had a mad glint to them that Harry had never seen before. He suddenly took a swipe at the people holding him back, tearing skin to pieces.

"Draco!" Harry cried in shock. Draco glared, lunging at Harry. Harry had just enough time to think '_oh shit' _before Draco brought his long talons down on Harry's chest. Harry doubled back in pain, deep slashes covered his chest. Everyone was running for their lives now. Draco has throwing fire at random people and advancing on Seamus. '_I have to get him away from all these people.' _Harry thought. He lunged at Draco, stretching out his wings to give him enough force to drive them both backwards and out of the partially open window. Draco snarled at this interruption, bringing his claws up and across Harry's face. Harry winced as white hot pain coursed through him, but he didn't move.

"I wont fight you Draco." He muttered. Draco growled, taking another swipe at him. He hit him just below his ribs. Harry doubled over in pain. "D..Draco…" Draco charged at him, tearing open Harry's left wing. Harry nearly screamed in pain. It was blinding him, taking over all of his senses. Somewhere in the back if his mind he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep himself in the air with such a damaged wing. "I…I love you Draco…" he choked out before the darkness snaked into his vision and he felt himself falling.


	10. Damage

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"I…I love you Draco." The words pierced Draco's world of crazed madness where only pain mattered. His world suddenly swam back into view and he saw Harry falling to earth. 

"Oh shit…" he muttered before swooping down and catching him easily. Draco was nearly in tears when he saw the amount of damaged he'd inflicted on Harry. His right wing was nearly in two pieces, hanging on by a few threads of muscle. "Oh my god…Your beautiful wings…" there was blood dripping from several very deep cuts in Harry's chest and stomach. Draco looked away in anger. "What the fuck have I done…"

* * *

Harry heard voices. Hazy, distant voices. Voices with names, but he couldn't remember them. 

_You were very lucky you brought him here so fast. Incandeche heal quite quickly, but his wing will be crippled for several months. _There was silence for a while. Then footsteps. A weight by his side, as if someone had sat down by him. Soft fingers ran through his hair gently.

_But he'll be ok?_

_Yes, Mr. Malfoy.__ He'll be fine. _

_Why won't he wake?_

_He **is **awake. His mind is still in shock. _Someone leaned closer.

_Harry? Harry wake up. It's Draco. _Harry frowned. He new that name… there were so many memories that came with that name…but he couldn't fathom a single one. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused to budge. He heard a sigh.

_He must really hate me…_

_…I wouldn't be at all surprised. _Harry knew that voice. It was Ron. The voices became clearer.

"What do you mean!"

"After what you've done to him? If it were me I'd never speak to you again."

"But…"

"Lucky for you," That was Madame Pomfrey. "Harry is an Incandeche. They are naturally forgiving. But then again…Harry is only half Incandeche." There were footsteps leading away.

"Come on Harry. Wake up." Ron muttered. _'Pull yourself together' _Harry told himself. He forced his eyes open and thanked god the room was dark. "Harry!" Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, both smiling at him.

"Hi…" Harry managed to croak.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I…I'm fine." Harry lied.

"Che. Not sure whether that's Gryffindor or Incandeche lying for you there." Harry froze. Hr turned to the source of the voice, eyes wide. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the other side of the bed. Harry gasped, frantically scrabbling nearer to Ron and Hermione.

"Get away!" he yelled, batting at Draco with his right wing. Draco got off his chair and stepped back to avoid the offending wing. Harry nearly fell off the bed, but was caught by Ron at the last second. Harry buried his face in Ron's chest and started sobbing. Ron shifted uneasily.

"I think you'd better go Malfoy." He said. Draco looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Please…don't hate me…" he murmured.

"He doesn't hate you Malfoy." Hermione said, glaring at Draco. "He's _afraid _of you!"

"I'm not going until he knows there's nothing to be afraid of!" Draco snapped. "Let me talk to him alone." Ron looked down at Harry, then at Hermione. He sighed.

"Ten minutes." He gently pried Harry's hands off of his jumper and left with Hermione. Harry's eyes drifted to Draco, and then flashed desperately at the open window.

"Oh no you don't." Draco muttered, striding swiftly to the window and magically locking it. "You're staying put. Your wing's badly damaged."

"And who's fault is that!" Draco sighed.

"Mine. But…wouldn't you be upset if _I _made out with someone else in front of you?"

"Yes! But I wouldn't go insane and start attacking people!"

"Well…that's the difference between us then." Draco shrugged. "I'm really sorry Harry. I…I didn't know what I was doing…"

"I don't care."

"…What?"

"I don't care Malfoy."

"…Why'd you call me Malfoy?"

"I can't be with someone I'm afraid of. And I'm shit scared of you." Harry looked away from him.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll never do it again…I know how to control my transformations now."

"But I could never be sure."

"Yes you could! I never meant to hurt you!" Draco walked around to Harry's left side and sat down. "Please…" Harry panicked and lashed out at him with his wing. A shooting pain went up his wing, across his shoulder blades and down his spine.

"FUCK!" tears stung Harry's eyes. Draco caught Harry's wing and moved it gently back to Harry's side. He smoothed the feathers lightly.

"You can't move it much. And you won't be able to for quite a while."

"Get off me!" Harry snapped, trying to bat him away but just causing his wing more pain.

"Harry please…now be reasonable…I _never _say please. And I even said it infront of Granger and Weasel. You mean so much to me Harry. You're the first person I'm willing to swallow my pride for. You're the first one who's made me not care about what people think, or feel. As long as I have you…I'm happy. And I haven't been happy for so long, please don't take that away!" Harry looked into Draco's eyes, seeing that he was telling the truth. Harry started to curse his Incandeche half, whose heart was melting at the display.

"Y,you're a soppy git you know that?" he said, half-smiling. Draco smiled back. He took a chance and rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry tensed for a while before relaxing, curling an arm around Draco gently.

"Harry…how come you've never kissed me like that?" Harry frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like when you kissed Finnigan." Harry sighed.

"I was thinking of you when I was doing it. He doesn't have your silky hair though…" Harry muttered, running his hands through said hair. Draco started purring. "I didn't know you purred?" Draco just kept purring. Harry ran his hands through Draco's soft hair, content to sit in a comfortable silence, with just Draco's soft purrs for sound.

"Promise me you'll never kiss him again?"

"Ok." Harry was half asleep. "I won't."

"And…promise me you'll kiss me like that…" Harry sighed happily.

"Once I'm out of here…we'll do a lot more than that." Draco felt his cheeks burning. He quickly hid the fact by turning away. Harry grinned. "…are you blushing!"

"No!"

"Aww you're so sweet when you blush!"

"No I'm not! Malfoy's are _not _sweet!" Harry snorted.

"My Malfoy is." Draco just blushed harder.

"Idiot."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

* * *

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry left the Hospital Wing. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! My wing hurts a whole lot, but apart from that I feel great!" Hermione gave him a sceptical look. "Ok so maybe that was a _bit _of an exaggeration…"

"Yes." Hermione hugged him. "I'm just glad you're ok. Everyone was worried about you."

"How long was I out?"

"Exactly one day. Down to the minute."

"Heh, always said I have a great sense of timing."

"Yeah. You know the best ways to be late." Harry chuckled. Draco was shifting uneasily next to Harry as he and Hermione talked. Ron was sending him death glares.

"Will you quit staring at me Weasel!" he snapped. Harry gave him a warning look.

"Draco, be nice to Ron." Draco mouthed wordlessly in annoyance. Ron smirked at him. Draco glared. "C'mon guys. Let's go. It's Saturday right?"

"Yup." Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and grinned.

"So let's go somewhere! Anywhere! I feel like travelling somewhere."

"That's your Incandeche half wanting to get out for a bit." Hermonie said.

"Yeah…probably." Draco suddenly smirked.

"Why don't we go up to your room and see about giving that Veela-Incandeche bonding thing a go?" he whispered. Harry flushed.

"If you're making suggestive comments Malfoy," Hermione began. Ron blanched at the very idea of Harry and Draco sleeping together. "Then you can forget it. Harry needs rest." Draco rolled his eyes.

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Who are you to stop me having sex!" Draco snapped.

"One of my best friends, whose advice I trust whole-heartedly." Harry stated. Draco just scowled. "Aww you're so cute when you scowl."

"I'm not cute!"

"Damn right." Ron muttered. Draco glared at him. Harry playfully whacked Ron with his good wing.

"Still…I wish I could fly…"

"Well why don't we go down to the Quidditch pitch with your Firebolt then?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh sure! Harry can perform death defying stunts on a broomstick with a bad wing but he can't have sex!" Draco snapped.

"Yep. Deal with it ferret boy." Ron said, grinning. Draco glared, looking up at Harry annoyed.

"How come he can call me ferret but I can't call him Weasel!"

"Ron, be nice to Draco." Was Harry's answer.

"Harry!"

"What?" Ron just glared at Draco. Draco smirked.

* * *

The more reviews I get, the quicker I update :P 


	11. Feathers

* * *

After several hours of flying around the Quidditch pitch, Draco had to transform and physically drag Harry back to the ground. The Incandeche just _didn't want _to come back down again.

"You spoil sports!" Harry said, refusing to look at Ron, Hermione or Draco.

"Aw come on love you've been up there for hours." Draco said. He couldn't help a smirk cross his features when Ron and Hermione flinched as he said 'love'. It seemed that Draco calling Harry things like 'love' or 'babe' had a similar affect to when some said 'Voldemort'.

"Yeah but…I feel so free up there."

"Look, when your wing heals, we'll go flying for days on end. Ok?" Draco offered. Harry looked round uncertainly.

"And you won't make me come down until I want to?"

"No, you can fly for as long as you want. We can go at Christmas! I'll put my name down for staying at Hogwarts this year, and we can have a trip around the country. And come back for Christmas. Then go back out again until the start of term." Harry's eyes were glazed over now. All that freedom! He grinned, hugging Draco with both arms and his good wing.

"Thank you!" he said, beaming. Draco just struggled to breathe in the grip Harry had him in.

"Hey you're squishing my wing!" Draco protested. But Harry didn't let go. Instead of growing a bird's head, when Draco transformed, his whole body apart from his neck up was covered in fine white feathers. They felt so good cuddle into, Harry just couldn't bring himself to let go.

"But you feel so nice…" he purred. A shiver ran through Draco's body as a hand snaked up his back, under his shirt.

"Enough!" Ron snapped. "I don't want to see my breakfast again!" Harry reluctantly pulled away, grinning.

"Sorry." Ron rolled his eyes. Draco was sending murderous glares at him. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, letting his hand rest on the Slytherin's hip. Another shiver ran through him. '_Merlin…all he has to do is touch me and I'm a shivering wreck!' _Draco scowled at himself. He transformed back to normal, earning a yelp of protest from Harry.

"Hey! I like your feathers! Put them back!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"And I thought you liked me for my personality." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah right…who would like that?" Ron muttered. Hermione could help giggling.

"Watch it Weasley." Draco warned.

"Or you'll what?" Ron asked, folding his arms confidently across his chest. "Harry won't let you do anything to me." Draco looked up at Harry for support. Harry pulled Draco close and whispered.

"That's right. I'd rather you _do _something to _me._" Draco shivered.

"Harry's got him wrapped around his little finger." Ron whispered to Hermione. "That's very…interesting."

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked, glanced at Harry and Draco. Harry was currently sliding a hand down Draco's side slowly, then back up, but under his shirt.

"Oh, nothing."

"I know that look, Ron." Hermione snapped. Ron looked shocked and slightly hurt at this, and even Hermione couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

* * *

Sunday, December 1st rolled by with numerous pinchings and punchings and several students in the Hospital Wing who'd gotten a little too carried away. Harry spent most of it staring out of the window in a daze. He watched a flock of birds fly across the horizon, and he couldn't wait for the chance to join them. Sure, he would have to do it on his broom, but just the chance to be up in the air was something. But he had to admit, being on a broom just wasn't the same. When he flew with his wings, he wasn't relying on something else to do the flying. He truly felt free, and independent.

"Potter! What do you find so interesting outside?" Harry jolted, sending a shooting pain up his injured wing.

"Ack! Fuck it!" he snapped. The class erupted into laughter. Professor McGonagall was not amused.

"Control your mouth Potter."

"Yes…sorry…" Harry muttered. Ron grinned at him. Harry couldn't help grinning back.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with Draco in the Great Hall at lunch. The Slytherins still weren't speaking to Draco, but after what happened last time they beat him up, they now left him alone. Harry was getting a lot of longing glances as he ate. It seemed that his not being the same species as everyone else had, in some obscure way, added to his sex appeal.

After one girl gave him a particularly suggestive look, Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him even closer than he was. They were now practically sitting on the same chair. Draco gave Harry a questioning look, and then he noticed some of the looks his boyfriend was getting. He wrapped his own arm around Harry's waist, glaring at several people.

Ron found this display very disturbing. He was having a much harder time dealing with Harry's new relationship than he had expected. At first, he thought he could deal with it. Anything that made Harry happy was ok right? But when the thing that made Harry happy was shagging Draco Malfoy… Ron was finding it very hard to think of it as 'ok'.

"Harry…can you please not do that while I'm eating…no offence…but you're putting me off my lunch…" Harry looked up at Ron surprisedly.

"Oh. Sorry Ron I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"It's ok but…well it's not…I mean…" Ron struggled to find the right words. Draco just stared at him with a mixture of anger, worry, and feigned indifference in his expression. Harry got up, stretching.

"Come on. Let's take a walk Ron." He said calmly. Ron blinked. He got up and followed Harry out. Draco watched them go, glaring.

"You watch him come back and dump me now…" he muttered.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Draco jolted, and looked around to see Hermione smiling at him. Draco was genuinely shocked.

"What?" Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy, for some strange reason Harry really does love you to bits and pieces. And though I find it very strange that he's so besotted, I know that even if Harry's mum and dad came back from the dead and told him not to see you any more, Harry wouldn't pay any attention to their request." Draco looked down at his plate. "You really deserve each other. You're the two most stubborn, most annoyingly overconfident people in the school. And I love Harry for it so I may as well deal with you as well." Hermione grinned. "Just as long as you don't call me a mudblood."

* * *

"So what's the big problem Ron?" Harry and Ron were just outside the main Entrance to the castle. The aforementioned redhead was looking very nervous.

"Well it's just that…you see…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, I'm not going to attack you or anything if you speak your mind. You're my best friend. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Well…ok. See…the thing is I find it a bit…well very weird that you're seeing Malfoy. You never told us why you suddenly liked him. And I'm trying Harry, I'm really trying to get used to this, but you're really not helping by going around with Malfoy like you're joined at the hip." Ron sighed. "You know, I keep thinking, anything that makes you happy, I should be ok with right? But when what makes you happy is having sex with Malfoy of all people…"

"I haven't had sex with him yet." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "And I know it's going to be hard for you to accept. And I'm sorry for making the process difficult for you. I'll lay off a bit ok?" Ron nodded gratefully.

"Ok. I promise, in a few week's time, I'll be ok with it…hopefully." Harry grinned. Then his grin turned into a smirk.

"So in the mean time…what's happening with you and Hermione?" Ron blushed.

"Nothing…unfortunately. I don't think she's likes me that way…" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well just ask her straight out!"

"What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't tell me the truth?"

"Get some veritaserum." Ron inwardly grinned. This was just what he'd been waiting for. He snorted.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now. I'll walk up to Snape and say 'since we're such good friends, can I have some veritaserum to slip into someone's drink?'"

"I'll get it! I go out with Snape's favourite student remember?"

"You sure?" Harry nodded. "Well…great then! At least this way I'll know for sure whether I even have a chance! Oh, but if she asks, the truth serum was all your idea." Harry grinned.

"Fine. C'mon, let's head back." Ron looked uneasy.

"I…I'd rather not thanks. I think I'm gonna head to the Common Room."

"Why?" Ron gave him a wary look. It clicked in Harry's head. Ron didn't want to go back and see Harry and Draco pawing each other. "Oh…ok. Let's go back to the Common Room then. I'm sure Draco knows I don't have to be by his side 24/7." Ron smiled.

"Ok." They started to walk off. "Besides, I really need your help with my Divination homework."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates... homework's time consuming...

more reviews faster updates


	12. Misunderstood

* * *

Ron threw his head back in annoyance.

"I'm fresh out of bad things that can happen to me." Harry sighed, looking up from his work.

"Me too. I wasn't even in for this class and I still have to do the homework! I've done falling off my broom, injuring my wing beyond repair, a Veara chopping my arm off…"

"Why don't you do something about you and Malfoy? Say your relationship ends or something. You've got loads of physical pain there. Why not have some emotional pain too? Hey! I could do that too! About my talk with Hermione! Lets see… _'life altering talk takes a turn for the worse' _sound good?" Harry grinned, nodding. He looked down at his paper. Well he was fresh out of ideas so…

An hour later, his finished week's foretelling was done.

_Monday- bad fall from broom leaves me crippled. _

_Tuesday- Crazy Veara cuts my arm off_

_Wednesday- it rains a lot. _

_Thursday- My wing falls off in freak accident. _

_Friday- I finish with Draco. _

_Saturday- he sends me loads of Howlers and things, and in my haste to get out of the Hall, I trip and fall into someone's knife._

_Sunday- unpleasant day reviving in Hospital Wing._

He sat back, content with his work.

"What do you think?" he asked, handing his paper to Ron. Ron grinned.

"Aww, you're having a bad week aren't you? She'll love it!" Harry took it back, grinning as Hermione walked in through the door.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, smiling. "We just finished our Divination homework!"

"Sheesh what's wrong with you to? I didn't have to badger you into it!"

"Hahaha…very funny. We _can _think for ourselves every once in a while." Harry said, mock annoyance in his voice.

"Yes of course you can sweetie." Hermione said patronisingly, patting Harry on the head. Ron chuckled. "Anyway, where did you two go? Malfoy was getting worried about you Harry."

"Oh…we decided to come up here. I'm not joined to him at the hip you know."

"Oh…fair enough." Hermione sat down in-between Harry and Ron. She looked over at Harry's paper. Harry moved it towards her.

"I'm finishing with Draco on Friday." Harry said, pointing. There was a small gasp. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around in surprise. There was no one else in the room. Harry shrugged, but then the portrait of the Fat Lady opened up and Harry heard footsteps going out. "What the hell?"

* * *

Draco didn't stop running until he was inside the Slytherin common room, and locked in his room. He flung off his invisibility cloak and crumpled onto the bed, tears threatening in his eyes.

**Flashback**

"I'm sure Harry just went back up to the Gryffindor dorms." Hermione reassured Draco. "I'll go and see." Draco watched as Hermione got up and exited the Hall. She looked somewhat relieved to be away from Draco, and out of the uncomfortable silence that had nearly killed her. Draco was struck by an idea. He silently followed Hermione out, darting into another corridor and pulling out a piece of material from his pocket. He muttered an enlarging spell, and smirked as he pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. Harry wasn't the only one who could sneak into places he really shouldn't.

He darted back out and ran up to Hermione, following her in silence back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**End Flashback**

Harry was finishing with him on Friday! Even through the pain filled indistinctness that had taken over all rational thought in Draco's head, the blonde still wondered _why _Harry was waiting until Friday to dump him. '_he__ probably wants to drag it out to hurt me…or he wants to fuck me first.' _Draco glared through tear filled eyes at this.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go see Draco now." Hermione grinned.

"Aww Harry's having withdrawal symptoms." Harry blushed.

"Well…I guess I'm more hooked on him than I thought. I guess we _are _as good as joined at the hip." Ron didn't say anything, and seeing the uneasy look on his face, Harry dropped the subject. "Well I'll be off then."

* * *

It took right up until he was facing the bare stretch of damp wall that he recognised from his second year, for Harry to realise that he couldn't get in. He didn't know the password.

"Uh…pureblood?" he said. It was a long shot. What were the chances of the password not being changed in 5 years? A stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Harry blinked, then rolled his eyes. Trust the Slytherins not to ever change a password just because they prided themselves on being better than everyone else.

Harry earned a lot of very shocked stares as he made his way through the Slytherin common room. He walked right up to a boy he recognised.

"Where's Draco's room?" the boy shook in fear. He was the one Harry had speared through the stomach.

"U,up th,there…" he said, pointing a shaky finger up to a flight of stairs. "F,first door on the l,left."

"Thanks." Harry said, letting his eyes linger on the boy's stomach before gliding off. He went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" said a very cranky voice inside. Harry opened the door and grinned at Draco. He was on the bed, and after locating where he was, Harry turned his attention to the room, speaking while he looked around.

"You should've seen the looks on those Slytherin's faces when I walked in! Hilarity on legs. So how are y…" he trailed off when his eyes rested back on Draco. It was obvious he'd been crying, but he looked angry. "What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" Draco spat, getting up and pushing past Harry, stalking out of the room. Harry was at a loss. He quietly followed Draco out. Not wanting to cause a scene, he waited until they were both outside the common room.

"What's wrong Draco?" Draco just kept walking. Up three flights of stairs, through various winding corridors. He sped up.

"For fuck's sake Potter! Can't you tell when someone's trying to lose you!" Draco snapped. Harry, by now, was very confused. He sped up even more and grabbed Draco's arm. Draco tried to yank it away, but Harry's grip was too firm. Harry pushed the blonde up against the nearest wall and blocked his escape either side with his arms.

"Alright Draco, what the hell is this about? What have I done this time? Look, I'm _sorry _I didn't go back to the great hall, but I'm _not _going to spend every waking second with you."

"No, especially not after you dump me!" Draco snapped. Harry was caught off-guard by this, and Draco took his chance to pull away from him and walk away a bit.

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Potter! I heard you say it yourself to Granger!"

"What! When!"

"In the Gryffindor common room this evening!" Harry blinked. His eyes went wide. "Ha! You're not the only one who can sneak into a common room at night! Didn't think I'd find out did you?" he snapped, pushing Harry backwards. Harry stumbled and fell, crashing to the floor. What was worse, he landed on his injured wing. Pain lanced across Harry's face. For a moment, Draco looked concerned, but it was gone in a split second. "What, were you expecting me to fuck you first! Was that your goal! Get Malfoy into bed then dump him!" he gave Harry a hard kick for good measure. But strangely, after flinching at the pain, Harry burst into laughter. It was strangely manic laughter.

"Oh Draco, of all…the stupid…presumptuous pricks I've dated…you're the worst!" Harry struggled to talk through laughter. He clutched his sides and doubled over on the ground in a fit. Draco glared at him.

"You think this is funny!"

"YES! Hilarious!" Harry got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his wing but still laughing. "That was my _Divination _homework you utter moron!" Draco blinked as Harry continued laughing his head off, a psychotic look in his eyes. "I can't believe this! You're really the most arrogant bastard in the world, you know that! Don't you ever bloody listen to me!" Draco was about to snap seven sorts of shit at Harry for insulting him when Harry kept talking. "I keep _telling _you I love you! But will you listen? NO! What the hell do I have to do to prove to you that this isn't some petty star-crossed affair? I love you more than I love _life! _Why can't you see that!" Draco tried to let all this new information sink into his brain. An over-whelming sense of relief and joy flooded his system.

"I…" Harry cut him off. He was deadly serious now.

"And for another thing, if we _did _have sex, we'd be bonded together forever. Do you really think that if I wanted to dump you, I'd even _consider _fucking you? But the only reason I haven't shagged you silly yet is because I'm injured." Draco shivered slightly at the intensity of Harry's words. Harry just shook his head. "But no matter what you mean to me, it's just become obvious that I don't mean a thing to you."

"What!"

"_Sneaking _into the Gryffindor dorms just to spy on me? Flying off the handle like this at the _slightest _mention of something you don't like? You didn't even _ask _me about it. You just assumed." Harry started walking away. "I obviously mean nothing to you."

"Harry wait!" Harry didn't stop, he just slowed down a bit. "I'm sorry ok? But at the thought of losing you…you're so wrong Harry! You mean everything to me! I couldn't bare the thought of losing something so precious! I know, I can be a right royal idiot, but you have to admit. Wouldn't you be upset if you me heard saying I was going to dump you?" Harry sighed. He stopped walking all together. He turned around and held his arms out. Draco ran into them, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm sorry." Draco muttered.

"I'm sorry too. I should've gone back into the Great Hall."

"No, like you said. We're not sewn together. We have our own lives. Well…_you_ have a life…" Harry chuckled.

"You can come everywhere with me if you want. Get to know my friends. They'll be your friends too. But just ease off me a bit ok? I'm trying to get Ron used to us. And he can't when we're constantly pawing each other."

"Fair enough." Draco pulled away slightly but didn't let go off Harry. "I love you." It took a lot for Draco to say that these days. Harry smiled warmly at him and kissed him softly.

"Oh Draco…how could you even _consider _that I'd dump you?"

"I'm an insecure suicidal teen Slytherin." Harry chuckled.

"Insecure, I can handle. Suicidal? I'll remedy that. But Slytherin…that just makes you sexy." Draco shuddered. Harry laughed. "I can always make you shiver. _You're drop dead sexy and I want to ravish you." _

"Please do." Draco muttered, trying to suppress another shudder. Harry grabbed him around the waist and shoved him roughly against the wall, attacking his mouth with passionate kisses. Draco moaned, sending vibrations down Harry's throat, effectively driving him crazy. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling his lower half even closer to grind their hips together. Harry pulled away from Draco, his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Oh gods Draco…" Draco smirked, pulling Harry close for another kiss. Harry let his hands roam over Draco's bare chest under his shirt.

"Stop that right now!" Harry let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione glaring at them. Well, Hermione was glaring, Ron was staring at the floor, cheeks burning. Harry moved sheepishly away from Draco.

"Erm…sorry Hermione…"

"That's not good enough Harry! Your wing needs to be looked after! And I don't think having passionate sex really looking after it do you!" at this, both Harry and Ron's blushes got deeper.

"No…sorry…" Harry muttered. Draco frowned.

"How the hell did you find us?" he asked.

"Well after Harry left I realised that letting him come to see you was a bad idea. You two just can't keep your hands off each other! And Harry needs to _rest!_" Hermione huffed. "So we used your map, Harry." Harry blinked.

"Hey that's cheating!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was looking confused.

"What map?"

"My Marauder's Map." Harry held a hand out to Hermione, and she stuffed the map into it, scowling. Harry heard her mutter 'I bet he hides that now' to Ron. Ron was still looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing since Quidditch. Harry handed the parchment to Draco, who frowned, taking it and wrapping his other arm around Harry's waist. Harry coughed and gave Draco a meaningful look then glanced at Ron.

"Oh…" Draco pulled away from Harry and turned his attention to the map. "It's a plain piece of paper."

"Ah, now it is. _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." _Draco's eyes widened as ink lines crept across the parchment.

"Wow…"

"I'll say. We've finally found something that amazes ferret boy." Draco scowled at Ron. But Harry smiled, and Ron smiled back. At least Ron was able to joke around Draco now. As Harry looked back down at the map, his breath hitched.

"Filch is heading this way." He announced.

"Quickly!" Hermione ran through a door on her left. Right _through _the closed door. Ron followed, so did Harry. Draco just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Come on Draco!" Harry said, pulling Draco through the door by his arm. Draco allowed himself to be dragged though a lit passageway. It seemed like Harry was used to doing this. The winding corridor suddenly split in two. Hermione took the left, without even stopping. Harry and Ron followed without saying a word. That gave Draco the impression that they'd done this before.

They finally stopped outside the Gryffindor common room. Draco had _no _idea how they'd gotten from one end of the school to the other in such a short amount of time, but he heard footsteps behind him. Harry swore.

"Terror Practice!" Hermione said quickly to the Fat Lady. She swung open and all four ran in. the footsteps continued to follow them. Hermione ran up the stairs and dashed to the left. Ron went to the right, Harry following, still dragging Draco along. They ran right into the dorm room, Ron dived at his bed and quickly slid under the covers.

"What the?" Seamus looked up at them.

"Shh! Pretend to be asleep!" Harry breathed quickly. Draco yelped as Harry pushed him to the floor and shoved him unceremoniously under the bed. Draco heard a thud above him, signalling Harry was in bed. Draco stayed deadly still. The room was totally quiet. Soft footsteps entered the room. Draco watched someone come right up to the bed with a soft growl.

"Potter. I know you're awake." That was Filch. Silence. If Harry just pretended he was asleep, there was nothing Filch could do to prove otherwise. "Damn you Potter! I'll get you one day!" the footsteps exited.

* * *

Review? In the next Chapter, there's a more interesting plotline -grins-

* * *


	13. Meravi

:0 over 300 reviews? -is shocked- thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all :)

* * *

Draco let out a breath he'd subconsciously been holding.

"Phew…" weight shifted above him.

"What was that all about?" Draco heard Seamus ask.

"Nearly got caught after curfew again." Harry answered. He poked his head under the bed. "Come on out love, he's gone." Seamus chuckled as Draco crawled out.

"Have a nice time under there?"

"Riveting." Draco muttered, brushing dust out of his hair and sitting down next to Harry on his bed. By now, Dean was up as well.

"What's he doing in here?" Dean asked. There was no malice behind the question, he was just asking.

"Well we couldn't leave him to get caught. And he doesn't know the secret passageways like we do." Harry said, giving Draco a small smile. Draco snorted.

"Just because I'm not a night-time rule breaker." He muttered. Harry grinned.

"So are you three going to sleep?" Seamus asked.

"Nah. I'm wide awake!" Ron said, grinning. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Harry." Draco said innocently. Harry rolled his eyes. Seamus laughed. Ron looked like he was biting his tongue.

"How about we go for a fly?" Dean asked. "Or in my case, a hover? I'll show you my transformation!" Harry stared at the floor.

"I'd love to…" he muttered.

"Oh right…um…sorry…" Dean muttered. "Well I'd suggest Truth or Dare but…" he glanced at Seamus, who blushed and averted his eye contact as far from Harry as possible. "…That would go wrong."

"Yes." Draco said, his voice deadly calm. He was glaring at Seamus. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco in a possessive way. Draco blinked, averting his gaze to look questioningly up at Harry. Harry just smiled at him, pulling the blonde into his lap. Dean chuckled.

"You two are just _too _cute together." He said. Harry grinned, but Draco just looked affronted.

"I am in _no _way 'cute'." He snapped.

"Oh yes you are." Harry whispered.

"How about Quidditch?" everyone turned to Ron. He was looking determinedly at Dean, away from Harry and Draco. "Not a real game. We don't have enough players. Just a small game. One keeper, two people on each team. No Seeker. I'll charm a piece of paper to keep score or something."

"But we'll get caught." Seamus said.

"We'll say we're training!"

"But we're not on the team." Dean said pointedly, gesturing between himself and Seamus.

"Well…say you're helping us train."

"Great!" Harry said, grinning. "I'm with Draco!"

* * *

So half an hour later, all five of them were down on the Quidditch pitch with brooms. Draco had his Nimbus 2001, Ron had a Nimbus 2000, Dean and Seamus had borrowed a couple of brooms from the locker rooms, and Harry had his famous Firebolt. It was going to be an experience for Harry to play as a chaser. To get into the action, as opposed to just watching like he usually did. And another thing added to the mix, was that this would be the first time ever that he'd worked along side with Draco, on the same team. Draco was having similar thoughts, only his were more self-conscious.

'_What if I'm no good as a chaser? What if I let Harry down?' _he shook his head, reminding himself that Harry was as new to this as he was. But then again, Golden Boy usually excelled at everything…

"Ok, so it's just 'score as much as possible' is it?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He had a competitive smirk on his face that unnerved Dean and Seamus, and turned Draco on.

The action was pretty one sided. At the end of the first half hour, Harry and Draco had scored 120 points between them, and Dean and Seamus had scored 10. Harry and Draco seemed to work flawlessly with each other, using sneaky Slytherin manoeuvres combined with pure Gryffindor talent. Most of the goals were scored by Harry, because Draco was best with getting the quaffle away from Seamus and Dean. Harry had the best aim, so he waited at the centre of the pitch while Draco tried to get the quaffle. Then, he would fly alongside Draco until they were three quarters of the way to Ron. Draco would pass Harry the quaffle, and Harry would score every time. They changed over every now and then to keep their opposition guessing.

After an hour, Seamus had had enough.

"Ok! We quit! Stop pummelling us!" Harry grinned.

"Well you should try harder!" Draco flew up beside Harry, smirking at Dean and Seamus as they flew over. Harry beckoned Ron away from the goals.

"Well, Harry won that hands down!" Ron said, grinning at Harry.

"What about me?" Draco snapped. Ron raised a brow.

"You want _my _praise?" Draco shrugged, stating he wouldn't mind. "Fine, well done ferret boy." Draco scowled. Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"You two are impossible." Ron grinned.

"And loving every minute of it." Harry laughed.

"Come on guys. Better get back before we're missed…more."

"I'll put the quaffle away!" Seamus said, flying down to the ground with it in his arms. Harry looked back at Ron. He was giving him a meaningful look, glancing at Draco and making a bottle shape with his hands. Harry frowned. Then it clicked.

"Oh…I'll ask later." Ron nodded. Draco darted his eyes between them.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. Before Harry could answer, there was a swooshing noise and he was nearly knocked off his broom. He gasped, regaining balance. Looking up, he saw a bludger rocketing back towards them.

"Sorry!" Seamus yelled from the ground. He looked really guilty. He'd obviously set the bludger loose accidentally. Harry was about to snap at him when something- the bludger- rammed him from behind, a searing pain travelling up his back. He hissed in pain.

"Harry! Are you ok mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked up through tear filled eyes.

"I'm fine! Look out!" the bludger was obviously after blood. It was hurtling straight at Ron. The redhead gasped, frozen in shock. Draco flew up and aimed a kick straight at the offending ball. The bludger rebounded off. Draco swore loudly.

"That fucking hurt!" he cursed. Ron was staring at him.

"You saved my life!"

"Don't exaggerate Weasley." Was Draco's chosen reply. He was looking around for the bludger. In the near pitch black, it was really hard to see until it was too close for comfort. The swooshing noise came from behind Draco. The Slytherin turned just in time to see the bludger rocketing towards his stomach. Draco was flung backwards and off his broom. Harry gasped, lunging off his own in a desperate attempt to catch him. Ron grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back.

"Don't be stupid! You can't fly!" Harry swore under his breath as Dean dived after Draco. Draco was dangerously close to the ground. Harry started tearing up in despair. But Dean took one final dive, grabbing Draco's arm mere meters away from the ground. Harry nearly fainted in relief, but was struck from behind again by the bludger. he doubled over in pain on his broom, nearly slipping off.

"Get down to the ground!" Ron said, starting to dive. "Come on!" Harry didn't hear. His whole body was convulsing with pain, his eyes closed trying to stop tears flowing. The last bludger had hit him in the exact same spot as before, and it felt like his back was broken.

'**_Where's your pride!' _**Harry's eyes flew open. The scenery had changed drastically. He was falling through the sky, but it was day time. It was sunny, and there were three birds flying happily around him, and cherry trees in full bloom below him. Something flew up to him, as fast as lightning. Once it had reached him, it started descending with him. 'It' was another Incandeche. A male with piercing red eyes and almost golden hair- the one from the book in the library. He was looking over Harry scathingly.

"**_Stop this! You're disgracing all Incandeche kind_**!" Harry blinked.

"_I…I can't stop! I can't fly_!"

"**_Nonsense_**!" the being snapped. He ripped the bandages off Harry's wing. "**_No mere Veela Halfling can injure an Incandeche_**!" he nodded. Harry just watched in fascination. This male was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "**_Now fly_**!" Harry blinked.

He was back on the Quidditch pitch. He was suddenly filled with a burning desire to do what the amazingly handsome Incandeche had told him to. He outstretched his wings, amazed at the lack of pain in his left wing. He was still plummeting. He saw someone from the ground mount a broom and kick off to try and catch him.

'_No! I have to do this on my own!' _Harry thought, flapping his wings violently. He stopped dead and began to rise. The familiar free feeling entered his body as he flew up to search for the bludger, drawing a lightning bolt. He heard the telltale swoosh and threw the bolt straight into the night. There was a boom as it hit it's target, and pieces of bludger fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry landed back on the ground, four pairs of eyes staring at him, with four identical thunderstruck expressions. Harry smirked.

"Hey guys." His eyes landed on Draco, who was clutching his stomach and limping slightly. "Are you ok?" Harry asked softly. Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"What happened to you up there Harry?" Ron asked. "You just kinda…slipped off your broom and fell in slow motion…but then you opened your eyes and started falling really fast…and then…and then you flew! But your wing…wait…it's healed!" Harry stretched out his wings, grinning.

"It's like he said… No Veela Halfling can injure an Incandeche!" Ron frowned.

"Who said?" Harry blinked. He didn't know his man's name…but one word was screaming itself over and over in his head.

"Meravi."

"Erm…who's that?" a dreamy look clouded Harry's eyes.

"My saviour." Draco didn't trust the look in Harry's eyes. It was not unlike a love-sick puppy's.

"Your saviour?"

"He's a really incredible Incandeche. He saved me when I was falling. Meravi…Meravi Lioso." Harry spoke his full name like it was precious. Draco's eyes were nearly green with jealousy.

* * *

Haha….. who wants an update? Review if you do :) 


	14. Family Bonds

Harry was literally bouncing the next morning. He was up before everyone else, and was dressed and preening his feathers as Ron woke up. He gaped at Harry.

"It's 7 in the morning Harry! And it's _Sunday! _And you're up!"

"Oh you know…early bird and all that…" he said distantly, using his long claws to groom his feathers to perfection. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

"Going somewhere nice?" Ron teased. Harry blushed. He was going to see Draco. The Slytherin had seemed off as they'd said good night last night, and Harry was worried. '_I think I made it a bit too obvious I was amazed by Meravi…why do I even keep calling him that? I don't know if that's his name…' _Harry blinked. He had the book under his bed! Harry suddenly jumped off the bed like it was on fire, making Ron jump.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Harry rummaged around under his bed. He returned with a large book, sitting back on the bed and rifling through it. He had the page bookmarked.

There he was. Piercing red eyes gazing at him intently. Harry looked under the picture.

_Incandeche in full transformation.__ Wing span- 8 metres each when elongated. Special powers- bolt throwing. See page 34. _He'd already read this part. But under it was something he hadn't bothered with before.

_Name:- Meravi Lioso._

_Believed to be the leader of the pack of wild Incandeche that roam the North of __Italy__. This is unconfirmed, as such a pack has never been sighted. _Harry looked back up at Meravi. He winked and gave a small bow. Harry blushed like a school girl. '_God what is wrong with me!' _he thought, angry at himself. He shut the book almost violently and tossed it back under the bed. Ron frowned.

"What's up with you?" Harry jolted.

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking something, that's all." He stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go see Draco now. Bye Ron!"

"Remember the veritaserum for Hermione!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, ok." Harry had forgotten all about that, again. He walked over to the window and flew out, enjoying the early morning air. It was cold and refreshing. Harry was almost sad to land outside the main outside entrance to the dungeons.

* * *

"Pureblood." Harry said, the door of the Slytherin common room appearing and opening. He walked in, some of the Slytherins sending him annoyed looks. He went up to Draco's room and opened the door. He smiled, seeing Draco asleep on his bed. His hair and pyjamas lightly ruffled, making him look adorable. '_Yes, I love Draco. How could I ever think that Meravi was so wonderful when I have Draco?' _Harry thought, walking up to Draco and sitting beside him on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed under the covers, wrapping his arm around Draco. The Slytherin mumbled something and snuggled closer to Harry, still not awake.

"Draco?" Harry whispered softly. Draco's pyjama top was open, and Harry looked at Draco's bruised stomach. Anger flared up in Harry's system, and he decided that if anyone so much as _touched _Draco again, he'd kill them.

"Harry…what are you doing here?" Draco asked sleepily. His eyes were only half open. Harry smiled.

"Saying good morning. I love you, you know that?"

"You may have said it on occasion." Draco muttered, cuddling even closer to Harry. After a while of enjoying the moment, Draco couldn't help but ask. "Not to be a mood wrecker but…who's Meravi? Really?" Harry tried not to tense up.

"He's…well you know the picture in that book you showed me?"

"Hmm?"

"That's Meravi. He's the leader of a pack of Incandeche. He came to me in…well I suppose it was some kind of weird vision. I think…I think he healed me or something because I could fly after…"

"So you idolise him?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?" Harry chanced a look into Draco's eyes. They were questioning, and almost fearful.

"Nothing else."

Sunday was a non-day at Hogwarts. There were no Quidditch matches to play/watch, and Harry stayed in Draco's bed for most of the morning. At 12, they got up and went to the Great Hall for lunch. After that, Hermione forced Harry to visit the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was thunderstruck.

"I don't understand it! Your wing is completely healed! But…it should have taken months to heal!" Harry wasn't really paying attention.

"Er…what's the average healing time for a full blooded Incandeche with these injuries?" he asked.

"A few days. Incandeche have amazing metabolisms, and can heal incredibly fast, but why would you want to know that? You're not a full blooded Incandeche, are you?" Harry was suddenly struck with the realisation that he'd never questioned how he was an Incandeche. His eyes were Incandeche, but he'd got them from his mother's side. Did that mean his mother had been the Incandeche? But that would mean Aunt Petunia was too, and she couldn't possibly be.

Draco could see wheels turning in Harry's head.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Harry jolted.

"I…I need to speak to Dumbledore." He said quickly, running to the window and flying out.

"I hate it when he does that." Ron muttered. Draco was already transforming to follow him.

Harry burst into the headmaster's office, startling Fawkes. The phoenix ruffled it's feathers annoyedly, but regarded Harry with interest, seeing his beautiful wings.

"Sir! Where did I get my Incandeche blood from!" he asked, not bothering to even wait for a greeting. Dumbledore looked up at Harry for a moment.

"Sit down, Harry. Calm down." Harry did as he was told, taking a deep breath as Draco entered, fully transformed. He sat down next to Harry, smirking at the bemused expression on his face. Harry ran his hand up Draco's arm, ruffling the smooth feathers. A deep purr rose in his chest.

"Harry, do you want to know about your heritage or not?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling amusedly. Harry blushed.

"Yes sir."

"Well, as you are probably aware, Incandeche eyes are sometimes green, but never brown. Therefore, your Incandeche blood cannot have come from your father."

"But…my mother can't have been Incandeche! That would mean my aunt would be too, and she can't even tolerate wizards. There's no way she can be a magical creature!" Draco raised an eyebrow. So Harry had to live in a house of people who hated magic?

"That is true, but Lilly Potter is not related to your aunt." Harry blinked. "Actually, when I placed you on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, I was doing the exact same thing that had been done to your mother. The parents were two full blooded Incandeche, who felt they couldn't cope with a child. Lilly was already living away from home when her adolescence started at 20, so your aunt would not know about it." Harry sighed. So he was forced to live with people he wasn't even related to?

"So…if my dad was a wizard…why do I…"

"What? Do you think that because you healed so quickly, you might be a pure-blooded Incandeche?" Harry nodded. "Well…for me to answer this question, I must first know what happened when you realised to could fly." Harry blinked.

"Well we were uh…playing Quidditch late last night…"

"Ah, you were breaking the rules for the sheer fun of it." Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry flushed.

"Er…yeah…well anyway we accidentally let a bludger lose and it started attacking us. I fell off my broom and I went into this vision thing…it was bright and sunny. There were birds and cherry trees and…Meravi." Draco's eyes flashed with something indecipherable.

"Ah, Meravi. Meravi Lioso I presume?" Harry nodded, surprised. Dumbledore smiled. He stood up, walking over to his bookshelves and returning with a book. It was bound in red leather, with strange markings all over it. As Harry looked at them, he realised he could read them.

"I…"

"Yes Harry, you can read them. They are in Incandeche language. Of course, most Incandeche just speak Italian, or English." Dumbledore flicked through the book to find a specific page. He turned the book around and Harry was confronted with another picture of Meravi. "Is this the one you saw?" Harry took the book away from Dumbledore, letting his index finger trace the frame of Meravi's picture almost lovingly.

"Yes…this is him…"

"He's the leader of a pack of North Italian Incandeche. The best leader they've ever had. He's about 35 I think."

"He doesn't look older than 19…" Harry muttered, still staring at Meravi's picture. Draco was taking deep breaths, trying not to snatch the book away and shred it to a thousand pieces.

"He will still look like that in 50 years time. Incandeche age very well." Dumbledore smiled.

"He's…wonderful…" Harry mumbled.

"His name actually comes from the Itallian word for wonderful. Meraviglioso. Now Harry, I think you have more Incandeche blood in you than human blood, but you healed quickly because Meravi can appear to other Incandeche in visions and heal them. But he only does this in very special circumstances. He must have taken a liking to you." Harry's head shot up, a determined look on his face.

"I want to go visit them. I'm going to Italy." Draco scowled.

"I admire your resolution Harry, but you will have to wait until the summer holidays. Because I fear that after you meet them…you will not be returning for quite a while after, and you must finish school." Draco's heart took a trip to the floor and he felt sick. Harry was leaving him?

"You can't go!" he burst out. Dumbledore took this as his cue to stand and look at some books at the other end of the room. Harry managed to pry his eyes away from Meravi's picture.

"But…I want to see them…they're like me…"

"You're a Wizard too!"

"But I feel more Incandeche."

"You can't leave me!" Harry blinked. "You won't come back, I know it! And if you decide to eventually come back, you'll probably have a mate!" Harry sighed.

"Draco…I'd never leave you…"

"That's what you're doing!"

"Come with me." Draco stopped his ranting.

"What?"

"Come with me Draco." Harry pulled Draco out of his chair and into his (Harry's) lap. He ran his hands up Draco's feathery arms and purred. "I could never leave you for so long anyway. And besides…" he smirked. "We'll already be mated by the time we leave school. You don't really think I could keep my hands off you for that long do you?" Draco shivered.

"Ok boys, out you go." Dumbledore said, walking back over to them. "I don't really feel this is the right place for you to carry on with this line of talk, do you?" Harry blushed, getting up after Draco.

"No sir, sorry sir."

* * *

"You're what!" Hermione fumed. Harry had told her what Dumbledore had said, and Hermione was more annoyed that Harry was flying away, perhaps never to return. "You mean I'll never see you again after school!"

"You can't be serious" Ron snapped glaring at Harry. Harry blinked.

"I uh…"

"It's Harry's life!" Draco snapped back at Ron.

"Yeah well you can say that! You're going with him!" Ron nearly growled, advancing on Draco. Harry stood in front of Draco protectively.

"Ron, I will be coming back. I'll come back for a week a month. And I won't be staying forever. Two years tops. I promise." Ron seemed unconvinced.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Harry." He muttered.

"I'm not. I _will _be back."

"Why are we even discussing this now huh?" Hermione said lightly, trying to cut through the tension in the air. "It's not even Christmas yet. We have ages left in school." Harry nodded. So did Ron, reluctantly. "Right. Now come on guys, let's go to the library. We have Potions homework." Harry groaned.

"Great…"

"I'll help you." Draco said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. Harry looked over to Ron, but he just shrugged.

* * *

:) review pwease? 


	15. Bonding And A Kiss

I can'tremember the last time I updated sorry :( I'm getting homework piled on me... so anyways, if I ever go too long without updating... just review and tell me :) Coz I lose track of time

* * *

"Maybe he's used to it now." Draco said, shrugging. Harry had voiced his concern about Ron simply shrugging and walking away when Draco had started pawing him.

"No…he's just so mad with me, he can't be arsed to care any more." Harry muttered, staring at his unfinished…well un-started homework. Draco sighed, pulling the sheets of parchment towards him and starting to write. He found potions easy, and was hoping to help Harry get out of the mood he was in.

"So…are we still going travelling this Christmas?" Harry's head perked up.

"Of course!"

"Harry?" Ron was standing behind him. Draco watched him whisper something in Harry's ear. A guilty look spread over Harry's face.

"Oh yeah…sorry I forgot." Ron rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"I keep forgetting to ask you about something. Can you get me some Veritaserum?" Draco blinked.

"Why?"

"Ron wants to slip Hermione some." He glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were working in silence. Draco raised a brow.

"What for?"

"To see if she likes him in that way." Draco snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. I'll get it for you." Harry nodded, kissing Draco lightly in thanks.

reyharehjaerg

After lunch, Harry and Draco separated. Draco went down to ask Snape for Veritaserum, and Harry went up to the common room.

There was something playing on Harry's mind, but he didn't quite know what it was. He was ok with finally knowing how he could be an Incandeche, but it was something Dumbledore had said.

'_He must have taken a liking to you_.' Harry sighed. He got up and went up to his dorm room, retrieving the book with Meravi's picture in it and opening it to the right page. Meravi stared back at him, smirking.

"You had to come and screw up my brain just when I was starting to see clear didn't you?" he muttered.

"Well I must admit, you're doing quite a number on my mind as well." Harry nearly shot through the ceiling. He yelped and threw the book at his pillow. "Hey!" Harry stared at the book warily, memories of Tom Riddle's diary popping up in his mind. But then again, that diary didn't talk. He cautiously picked the book back up. "That's better."

"How are you talking?" the picture of Meravi chuckled.

"Think of this book as a sort of Human telephone. The way it works is simple. Everyone can see this picture of me, but when an Incandeche looks upon it, I know about it. Ever since you looked here in the library, I've been watching over you. You're a very loyal, brave person Harry. And quite mixed up, but that's only to be expected, you dating a Veela…" Harry flushed. "Do you really want to come to Italy?"

"Erm…yeah I thought it would be cool."

"Dumbledore was right you know. You're definitely more of an Incandeche than a Human. I wouldn't be surprised if the Wizarding genes missed you altogether. Incandeche can do magic too you know. But once you get here, we can run a test to see whether I'm right. I've had the tribe in an uproar about you. Imagine, the Boy Who Lived is an Incandeche." He paused to look Harry in the eye. "Touch the book. Right on the spine." Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Harry warily put his hand on the middle of the book. He felt a chill wind rush around him, and an oddly familiar pull as he was sucked through the book.

* * *

Draco walked up to the Gryffindor tower with a vial of Veritaserum in his hand. He was met by Ron, who was, for once, smiling at him. '_Typical' _thought Draco. '_Even the Weasel can be nice to me if he wants something.' _That had been the case his entire life. Everyone wanted him for his money.

"Here." He muttered, shoving the vial into Ron's hands and pushing past him into the common room. He went straight up to Harry's room, seeing that he wasn't downstairs.

"Harry's in his bed!" Ron called up. Draco licked his lips in anticipation. Maybe he and Harry could finally…

"Harry?" he called. He opened the hangings around his bed and frowned. He wasn't there. An open book was placed on his pillow. Draco scowled when he saw it was the book with Meravi's picture in it. He threw it to the far side of the room. He looked up and saw the window was open. His breath caught in his throat as he started formulating bizarre ideas, all based on Harry running away to be with Meravi.

* * *

Harry groaned, opening his eyes. He saw a bright blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. He was laying on lush green grass, and birds were chirping in the distance. He frowned. But it was the middle of winter!

"Good to see you're up." Harry jolted, turning swiftly. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

A fully transformed Incandeche was sitting cross legged next to him, grinning. He had beautiful brown tinted wings, long claws and a long black tail. His long, untidy hair was a dark red colour and there was a wild, free look in his green eyes.

"Uh…where am I?"

"In Cielo." Harry blinked.

"Uh…I'm dead?" the Incandeche laughed.

"No! You're in our paradise! This is the secret hideout of the Incandeche."

"Who are you?"

"Fuoco."

"Fire?" Fuoco nodded, grinning. "Um…well hi! I'm…"

"Oh everyone knows who you are Harry. But you need a different name." Harry frowned. "Just something Italian that we can call you while you're here."

"Ok…but how did I get 'here'?"

"You came through the book." Harry jolted. He turned to see none other than Meravi behind him. In person, Meravi was even more stunning. He was wearing nothing but faded jeans Harry was sure that if he hadn't been sitting down, his legs would've given way under him. "Don't worry, you can go back through it. Welcome to our Utopia, Harry. Do you remember it?"

"Yes. This is were I was in that vision thing." Meravi smirked.

"That's right. Fuoco, you can go now." Fuoco grinned, getting up and bowed before whispering something in Meravi's ear and leaving. Harry thought it sounded suspiciously like 'be careful with him.'

"Meravi…I need to go. I was going to come in the summer holidays…"

"Oh I know, but I wanted to get you here before you came with that Veela Halfling."

"Erm…why?"

"To tell you that you can't." Harry blinked.

"Why can't I bring Draco?"

"Because the wards around this area will kill any non Incandeche that tries to enter. Smaller animals excluded. Like owls or cattle and such…" Harry's stomach took a trip to the floor. "But more of that later. I want to see you fully transformed." Harry got up, knees shaking a little. He started glowing. His nails elongated to claws, and his long black tail waved in the air behind him. Dark red streaks ran through his hair and his silver wings grew bigger. Meravi licked his lips, making Harry nervous.

"Very nice." He raised his own clawed hand and took Harry's.

"What…hey!" he yelped as Meravi sliced a long line on Harry's arm. The blood that came out was pure white. Harry blinked. "What the…"

"Just as I thought. You _are _all Incandeche."

"How…?"

"It happens sometimes. When you have mixed blood, sometimes the more dominant half will take control altogether."

"But I had adolescence early like a half blood."

"Yes. Maybe you are just an early developer. Because if you were a Halfling, your blood, once in full transformation, would be bright pink."

"Oh…" Meravi shortened his claws and ran a finger along Harry's wound, healing it. Harry shivered at the touch. Meravi smirked. "I…I have to go back…school…and stuff…" Harry mumbled.

"Hmm…fair enough. I'll see you next summer." Meravi said. Harry turned to go back to the book, when Meravi whirled him around and pressed their lips together. Harry's whole body froze. His lips were tingling, like they were on fire. Meravi pulled away. He smirked, then waved and flew off. "Goodbye Miele, my little pure blood love!"

"Oh…my…god…"

* * *

"Malfoy calm down!" Hermione said desperately. Draco had been crying for over an hour now. Ron just rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

"He's gone! I'll never see him again! He's gone! Oh my god… why!" he was sat on Harry's bed, crying his eyes out into Harry's pillow. Hermione was sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm him down. But consoling the person she hated most in the world wasn't really something she had had a lot of practice doing.

"Maybe he just went for a fly around the grounds…" Hermione offered.

"Nope. I check the Marauder's map. He's not on the grounds." Ron said. He tried not to grin as Draco dissolved into tears again. Hermione glared at Ron.

"What's going on?" everyone turned to see Harry looking worriedly at Draco. Draco gasped. He shot up and practically launched himself at Harry, latching onto him around the middle and crying into him chest. Harry warily wrapped his arms around Draco and sent a questioning look over to Ron and Hermione. Ron mouthed 'he thought you ran away' to him.

"Harry…" Draco sobbed. Harry sighed.

"Come on Draco…Malfoys don't cry remember?"

"I'm not crying!" he snapped. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco looked up at him. "You smell different. Like wild flowers and fresh grass…how the hell did you manage that in December?" Harry was quite impressed at how Draco had managed to stop crying so fast. He guess it was all front, and the veela obviously felt pretty stupid since his cheeks were flushed.

"Well…I got sucked into a book and went to Italy." Harry nearly laughed out loud at the looks on his friend's faces.

"You what?" Ron asked.

"I went to see Meravi." Harry flushed. Even saying his name brought back memories of that kiss…he quickly brought his lips down on Draco's and kissed him for all he was worth. When he pulled away, Draco was breathless.

"What…was that for?" Draco asked quietly. Harry shrugged. Meravi and Draco kissed so differently. Draco was soft and tasted of Vanilla. There was so much need in his kiss, and it made Harry feel special. But when Meravi kissed him, it felt like all his senses were on fire, and the whole world stopped spinning for them.

"Meravi said you can't come over the holidays. There's a barrier that you can't get through." Draco swore colourfully.

"Are you still going to go?"

"Well…I…"

"You can if you want." Draco muttered, looking at the floor. Harry smiled.

"Nah. I'll go on visits for a few days but…I won't stay. I wouldn't want to be without you." '_Plus I don't trust myself around Meravi…' _Draco smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Draco spent the night in the Gryffindor tower. He was snuggled up against Harry, drawing patterns on Harry's bare stomach with his finger.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…?" Harry suddenly reached for his wand and cast silencing charms on the bed. Draco's heart rate increased.

"Transform for me? Just the feathers?" Draco smirked. Harry seemed to have a weird fetish with feathers. He transformed, a strange light all around him that seemed to fade in and out quickly. Harry purred, running his hands along Draco's arms. He sat up, straddling Draco's hips. Draco's breathing got heavier as Harry's hands trailed down his bare sides. "Mmm I love your feathers…" Harry purred. He felt something press against his inner leg and smirked. Draco was turned on. He let his hand wander down to the top Draco's pyjama bottoms. He stopped to glance at Draco before tearing them off. Draco shuddered as the night air hit his exposed flesh. "Turn back to normal." Harry said. Draco complied. Harry ran his hand back down Draco's torso, stopping inches away from his member. He kissed a path up Draco's chest and neck, letting his tongue flick over Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth as Harry's hand found the Slytherin's member, stroking him lightly. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, the vibrations driving the Gryffindor crazy. It felt so right to be here with Draco. The memory of Meravi's phantom kiss was slowly drifting away. Harry quickly stripped and smirked, looming over Draco as the Slytherin gazed at Harry's body.

"Merlin…Harry…" Draco mumbled. Harry claimed Draco's mouth again, before trailing kisses down his chest. He kissed the top off Draco's erection, then ran his tongue up it. Draco flung his head back, muttered Harry's name under his breath.

"I love you Draco." Harry muttered before slowing him whole.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Draco nearly screamed. It didn't take long for Harry to send him over the edge with his talented mouth. Draco lay panting, with a strange smile on his face. "Wow." Was all he could say. Harry sat back, smirking.

"I hope you're not too tried." He muttered. "Because we're not done." Draco shuddered at the suggestive tone of Harry's voice. Harry kissed Draco again, Draco kissed back hungrily, determined to show he wasn't tired. Harry grinned into the kiss, slowly pushing himself inside Draco. Draco gasped, his whole body tense.

"You ok?" Harry asked, ceasing all movement. Draco just nodded. Harry slowly pulled out of Draco again, and then slid back in. They developed a rhythm, and soon Draco was pushing down to meet Harry's thrusts, moaning as white hot pleasure flooded him. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on. The sounds Draco was making were driving him crazy. Rhythm be damned, he thrust into Draco as hard as he could, calling out his name as he came. He collapsed on top of Draco, panting hard. He felt Draco's heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I love you baby, you mean the world to me." Harry muttered.

"I couldn't live without you…you're…you're my Angel…" Draco panted, half purring. Harry had to suppress a chuckle. Draco sounded drunk, but the sentiment was there. As they both drifted off to sleep, neither of them noticed a small blue sphere of light emerge from Harry's chest, and travel over into Draco's.

* * *

Aww they finally bonded :)

So yeah... review please?


	16. Repercussions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

Here's a few questions answered:

**Faery** **Goddyss** - there is still going to be ALOT of drama and jealousy so don't worry

**Earthwytch** - In my story -this is hard to explain- everyone can fit with anyone... Veela, Incandeche, Veara etc... They can all bond with each other. No predetermined person. Once they bond they're linked together forever, but not so much that they are only attracted to one person (unless they're the kind of person who naturally is only attracted to one person...) Plus, all Incandeche feel attracted to their leader on some level. Makes them stay loyal

**Nigelous** - I will be delving... but not very soon right now Harry's still got problems to face...

**Meyshi** – Sorry but I want to keep Incandeche just in my story :(

* * *

Now on with the story!

Harry woke up to the sound of rain the next morning. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at Draco. His new lover was sleeping soundly under the covers of his bed. Harry snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling the covers up to his nose.

"Mmm Harry?" Draco shifted to look at him. Harry smiled and brushed a stray strand of Draco's hair out of his eyes.

"How are you?"

"…Happy…" Harry just smiled. He could never remember being this content before. If someone asked him to do a patronus right now, he would have made the strongest one yet.

"Do you reckon we're bonded now?"

"Huh?"

"Well…we did it. Do you reckon we're bonded?"

"I dunno. But my heart feels…strange. It's like…I'm so happy…I've never been this happy…" Harry kissed Draco's forehead.

"Me neither." Both boys jumped as a face popped through the curtains. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them huddled up, obviously naked. He yelped and fell over backwards, a thud resounding through the dorm room. Harry groaned, sitting up and stretching before retrieving his trousers from the bottom of the bed and stepping out into the dorm. Ron was still on the floor.

"Hey Ron. How are you this morning?" Harry asked, way too chirpy for someone who'd just gotten out of bed prematurely. Ron stood up, mouth open slightly.

"Harry…please don't tell me you had sex with Malfoy _in our dorm room?" _

"Ok. I wont." Harry said, grinning. Draco opened one of the curtains a bit to look out at the two best friends. Ron turned slightly green. Draco was sat up against the headboard of the bed, the quilt around his hips. Not low enough to show much, but low enough to make Ron feel sick.

"MALFOY COVER YOURSELF THIS MINUTE!" Draco just smirked. "Harry, say something!" Harry couldn't help chuckling as he turned back to Draco and pulled the covers up a bit.

"Sorry Ron, but it's your own fault for not calling first or something." Ron scowled.

"I just thought you'd like to know you'd better go down stairs now if you want something to eat. You slept in really late."

"Thanks Ron, but I have enough to eat up here thanks." He said, glancing back at Draco with a suggestive smirk on his face. Ron's scowl deepened.

"What happened to not fawning over each other in front of me?"

"Sorry. But it's too early in the morning for me to remember all the rules of my life…"

"It's nearly ten!"

"Oh…" Harry thought for a minute before shrugging. "Sorry." Ron rolled his eyes.

"From now on…just…not in the dorm ok?" Harry nodded, looking apologetic. Ron sighed, nodding and walked out of the dorm. Harry scratched the back of his head, lost in thought. Draco was still watching Harry intently.

"Regrets?" Harry was about to turn and berate Draco for even considering Harry had regrets, when he saw a smirk on the Slytherin's face. Harry rolled his eyes, climbing back into bed beside Draco.

"Of course not." Harry slid his hand down Draco's chest, and under the quilt. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as Harry stroked him. "I really love you, you know."

"I think…you may have mentioned it…once or twice." Draco said between gasps. Harry kissed Draco once lightly and stood back up. "Hey where are you going!"

"I'm hungry. Aren't you? And as much as I'd love to stay and eat you, that only fills my sexual appetite." Harry said, grinning as he changed into tight fitting jeans. He retracted his wings as best he could, and pulled a top over his head quickly before his wings popped back out. Draco had a pained look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, I can't go downstairs with _this_!" Draco said, gesturing at his lower regions. Harry couldn't help a proud grin cross his face. Draco was turned on again. Harry stalked back to the bed and crawled up to Draco.

"Well I guess I could see to that first." He purred.

* * *

Half an hour later, both boys entered the great hall looking flushed, and Draco looked severely ruffled. They sat down next to Ron on the Gryffindor table.

"Took your time didn't you?" Harry grinned.

"Sorry. Draco had a problem." Ron frowned.

"What was it?" Draco burst out laughing.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Harry said, trying to stop himself laughing as well. "I took care of it." Ron frowned. He shot a confused look at Hermione, who was blushing profusely, and obviously knew what was going on.

* * *

"So then I was just…in the place…I dunno how it happened." Harry hadn't actually gotten round to telling Ron Hermione and Draco exactly _how_ he'd wound up in Cielo.

"And Meravi called you Miele?" Hermione asked. Harry had told them everything. Apart from the kiss… but even without it, Draco was still scowling.

"He has no right to call you that!"

"Well…he said I needed an Incandeche name…"

"Yes, but _honey_!" Harry tried to look affronted.

"What? Don't you think I'm sweet?" Draco just scowled more, averting his gaze.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Ron said "Malfoy's just pissed because you have purer blood than him." Draco's buttons were well and truly pressed.

"What! I have the purest blood in this filthy school! I'm a pureblood wizard!"

"Yeah right. You're a Veela Halfling. You're not a pureblood. And since Harry's wizarding blood skipped a generation, he's a pureblood Incandeche!" Hermione chuckled.

"You know, Ron's right Harry. You _do _have the purest blood here!"

"Hey…uh, I'm a pureblood too you know…" Ron began.

"It's not a competition!" Harry snapped. "I don't care about blood or family ties or any of that! And neither should Mer…" Harry stopped. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry sighed.

"Ok, but don't freak out Draco. When Meravi said goodbye, he said 'Goodbye Miele, my little pure blood love.'" Draco was fuming, but Harry carried on. "He…well he kissed me before that, and I don't think he would've done that if he hadn't known I was a pureblood. He said that I was 'doing quite a number' on his head. I think he really likes me, but it was like he wouldn't pursue it without knowing I was a pureblood first. And I think that's kind of shallow." Harry finished. He quickly looked pleadingly at Ron and Hermione. They got the hint. Harry wanted them to make a big deal of it being shallow, not about what actually happened.

"Oh yeah, totally shallow." Ron said quickly.

"I can't believe he'd be that low…"

"I'm going to murder him in his sleep." The room went quiet. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Draco. The Slytherin was glaring at Harry. "How could you let him touch you like that! First Finnigan, now some Incandeche slut?" Harry's anger, and his aura, flared at this.

"Meravi is _not _a slut!" Harry snapped. For some reason, no one could insult his leader in that way. Draco glowered at him.

"Now you're backing him up!" Harry blinked. He didn't know why he was defending Meravi.

"No…I…"

"Oh screw you Potter. It's obvious you can't stay with one person for more than a few days."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco stood, walking away.

"It means you're a pitiful whore. You and Meravi deserve each other!"

* * *

waits to be pumelled


	17. Cielo

Thanks for all the reviews :)!

* * *

Harry had never hurt this bad before in his life. Every time he thought of Draco, his heart ached and tears threatened in his eyes. The problem was, he couldn't think of anything else. 

'_It means you're a pitiful whore. You and Meravi deserve each other!_'

Draco's parting words stung the most. Harry knew Draco was the jealous, possessive type. What had come over Harry to tell him about Meravi's kiss? '_I just thought…there shouldn't be secrets…' _Harry thought. He hadn't slept all night. Monday morning came and went. Harry didn't bother going to lessons. He just lay on his bed, staring up at the canopy above. '_I've got to talk to him…make him see.' _Harry got up, throwing some clothes on hastily and walking purposefully towards the door.

* * *

At this time of day, Draco would be just coming out of third lesson. Care of Magical Creatures. Harry waited for him in the entrance hall. A few people from MCH came up to talk to Harry. He just smiled and nodded, feeling hollow. 

Somehow, underneath his pain, he could feel anger. He knew it wasn't his. It was Draco's. '_I guess we **are **mated then…' _Harry thought remorsefully. His mate hated him. Just great.

Harry's head jerked up as he saw a shock of white/blonde hair heading his way. He walked forwards until he was face to face with Draco. The Slytherin just gave him a scathing look before pushing past him.

"Draco…"

"Go back to your slut, you freak of nature." Draco spat before moving on. Harry watched his retreating back. Tears, this time angry ones, threatened in Harry's eyes.

"Do you really want me to!" he called. Draco just made an obscene gesture without looking back. Harry scowled, covering up his hurt with blind rage. He stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower, his aura bouncing off him in dangerous black waves. It occasionally struck out at students, leaving them with heavy burns.

Harry nearly smashed the door to his dorm off its hinges. He grabbed a few books and his wand, shoving them in a bag along with most of his clothes. He groped around under his bed and returned with a book. He opened it to a precise page. Meravi looked back at him concernedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Harry didn't bother answering. He just touched the book's spine and vanished, holding onto the book and taking it with him.

To a first time guest at the Gryffindor Tower, it would seem like Harry Potter had never been there.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Harry." Hermione muttered. Ron was looking at her nervously. He pulled a vial out of his pocket, trying to think of an excuse to make Hermione turn. Just then, Draco rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall. He silently thanked Merlin. 

"Yeah. Just look at Malfoy. Acting like he's God's gift again." Ron quickly emptied the vial into Hermione's drink while she turned to glare at the Slytherin.

"I can't believe him! Harry was better off without him." Hermione said, giving Draco a dirty look. Draco however, just looked away, poking food around his plate. Ron took a sip of his drink, making sure Hermione saw. She sighed, picking up her glass. "You know, I really thought he cared about Harry." She said, raising the glass to her lips. Ron averted his gaze, but made sure he could still see Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She downed most of the drink and put the glass back down. "Hmm…that didn't taste right."

"No, neither did mine." Ron lied. "Hermione…we've been friends for a long time…but do you ever…think of me as more than that?"

"Oh yes, all the time." Hermione covered her mouth in horror. Ron started grinning.

"Would you ever want to go out with me?"

"Yes." Hermione kicked herself under the table. "I'm sorry Ron, I don't know why I said that…"

"Erm…I kind of put Veritaserum in your drink. It was all Harry's idea!" he added, seeing Hermione's angry look. Hermione, however, just laughed.

"Trust you to always rely on magic to do something."

"So…will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will! I've been waiting for you to ask me for years!"

* * *

Harry came around quickly, sitting up and rubbing his head. Meravi and Fuoco were sitting on the grass next to him. Harry scowled at Meravi. 

"You just ruined my life!" he snapped. Meravi smirked.

"Yet you come here first?" Harry blinked. "I take it you want to stay here judging by the fact you brought the book with you?" Harry nodded.

"But I'm still not speaking to you." He said, folding his arms and looking away. Fuoco snickered.

"Well, you're a livewire aren't you?"

"Watch it fire boy." Harry muttered. Meravi rolled his eyes.

"I noticed you mated with Malfoy?" Harry flinched, blushing.

"So?" Meravi's eye flashed with jealousy, but he smirked again.

"Don't worry. A few months in Cielo will soon wear the bond down. Then you won't hurt anymore. And you can live your full three hundred years here with your own kind." Harry just averted his gaze, clearly still pissed off. Meravi chuckled. He created a bolt and used his hands to bend it into a horse shape. He then shot it into the air.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, still keeping his pissed off look. But within seconds, his question was answered by another Incandeche flying over to them.

"Yes Meravi?" he said. He was quite tall with a hardened look in his eyes. He had a light tan, black hair, red eyes and white wings.

"Cavallo, can you show Miele to his room?"

"Hey…my name's ha…"

"So this is Miele huh?" Cavallo asked, looking down at Harry interestedly.

"My name's Harry."

"Yes, in the human world. Here, you need an Incandeche name. Therefore, it must be Italian, and reflect your personality." Meravi explained.

"Why honey?" Meravi smirked.

"Because you taste sweet." Harry blushed angrily.

"Look here Meravi. You just cost me my boyfriend. So don't think I'm going to be jumping in bed with you any time soon." Harry snapped before Cavallo lead him off. Meravi and Fuoco watched him leave. Fuoco grinned.

"Sheesh, I think _he's _the one who should be called fire." He said, chuckling. "Are you sure you want him as your mate sir?" Meravi sighed.

"He's the only one who's sparked my interest my whole life Fuoco, what do you think?" Fuoco raised a brow.

"Fair enough."

Cavallo led Harry towards a forest of dense trees and undergrowth.

"I have to sleep in a tree?" Harry asked. Cavallo tutted.

"No Miele. You have to live in a tree house." He took off, Harry following. As they slowly rose, Harry could see that every tree had a house made of fine mahogany coloured wood in it.

"Hey, what was that weird thing Meravi did with his bolt?"

"Meravi can manipulate his bolts so that they make shapes. He uses them if he wants to talk to one of us."

"Oh…" Harry started counting houses, but stopped at fifty. "Cavallo, how many Incandeche are there here?"

"97. We're a close nit society. Everyone knows everyone else. They're gonna jump at a newbie."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. "Uh…why does your name mean horse then?"

"I take care of the pack's horses. There are only 6, but they're hard work. That's my job. I love it." Harry just nodded. They flew for a bit before Cavallo stopped at a tree. It was a bit taller than the others with a larger house in it.

"Meravi had this one reserved for someone special." Cavallo said, grinning. Harry looked down at the forest floor. They were at least 30 feet up. His bad mood was wearing off.

"Can I go inside?" Cavallo laughed.

"It's your house! I'll leave you here now. Meravi will probably send someone along to check on you later. Or he'll come himself." He winked at Harry and flew off. Harry sighed, landing on the decking infront of his house. '_My house' _he smiled. His heart still ached from being away from Draco, but this place seemed to have a calming effect on him. He opened the wooden door and went inside.

The floor was made from lighter wood than the walls, and it was polished to perfection. There was a plush couch in one corner and even a TV, though how it worked baffled Harry. He saw three doors leading out of the room. They led to a bathroom, bedroom, and small kitchen. For the seemingly simple design outside, the inside of these houses were very advanced. Harry put his clothes in the red wood wardrobe and shoved the rest of his stuff, still in the bag, in the corner by his four poster bed. He wished Draco could be here with him. He loved him with all his heart, and knowing Draco hated him was killing him.

"Settling in well?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't you people knock?" Harry snapped, turning to face Meravi. The leader smirked.

"Yes, but not very often. Is the house to your liking?"

"Yeah, it's really great. I thought I'd have…uh…" Meravi raised a brow.

"Go on, say what you thought."

"Well…with the whole 'magical creature' thing…I thought I'd have to sleep on a rock in the middle of a field with everyone else or something." Meravi burst out laughing.

"You're welcome to sleep on a rock if you'd like!"

"No it's ok." Harry found himself smiling. "But, you know…I thought you'd live more like animals than people." Meravi raised a brow. For a moment Harry thought he'd angered him, but then Meravi rolled his eyes.

"Nah. We're a lot more civilised than some humans are." Meravi smiled and turned to leave. It was the first non-smirk Harry had seen. "I think you'll fit right in here. Good day, bambino." Harry watched him leave before sitting down on the couch.

"Draco…" he whispered, tears falling freely from his eyes.

* * *

reviews pwease? -holds head- and no more beating? >.> 


	18. Gone Forever?

**HEY!** Ok, first off, I'm so sorry for the delay with the story :( -hands out bats for people to kill me with-

Thing is…. My computer died… and my backup files were stored on floppy disks… and guess what? My new computer doesn't have a floppy disk drive… so after waiting for a new computer, I had to then try and find someone who installed floppy disk drives…. Only to find out that my new computer wont ACCEPT a floppy disk drive….

So then I had to use someone else's computer to transfer my files onto a disk….

So I'm really really really sorry….

I'll update regularly from now on…. If anyone's still interested in this story….

* * *

Ron nearly skipped into the dorm room that evening.

"Hey Harry! You'll never guess what! Hermione likes me!" he stopped, seeing Harry's bed empty. "Harry?" he frowned and began rummaging through Harry's draw to find his Marauder's map. But it wasn't there. Neither were the books he was reading at the moment. Ron ran over to his trunk, seeing most of his clothes and personal stuff gone too. "Oh shit…"

* * *

Harry sat on his bed for what seemed like ages. He was making up plans on how to contact Ron and Hermione. He'd left without even writing a note, and he'd taken the book with him to stop Draco getting in touch. In his one moment of recklessness he'd lost everything.

Harry stomach rumbled and he groaned. He'd already checked the fridge, but it was empty. He sighed, getting up and going out to his front door. He stood on the porch and looked down at the forest floor. It was kind of exciting being here. Like living in the wild, but still having all the luxuries of a house.

But for now, he was hungry. He took off, heading for the edge of the forest. As he flew past, he saw quite a few Incandeche already settling down for the night. As Harry headed for the clearing, he saw Meravi sitting in a tree to his left. He was watching over a group of children as they played in the greenery. Meravi looked up as Harry flew towards him.

"Amazing how they can play for hours in mere grass and not be bored." He said as Harry sat down beside him.

"Er…yeah…are they yours?" Meravi laughed.

"No. I'm just watching them."

"Oh…" Harry looked down at the children for a while before coughing. "Erm…I'm hungry." Meravi blinked.

"Ah yes, what do you want?"

"Just…I dunno…"

"You can have anything you want here Miele."

"Look, will _you _at least call me Harry?" he pleaded. Meravi smirked.

"Fine. It'll be my pet-name for you." Harry flushed. "And anyway, just go back to your house, and think about what you want to eat, then open the fridge. It'll be there. The fridge operates with a simple summoning spell, combined with a little mind reading."

"Really? Cool!" Meravi smiled.

"Yes, one of Fuoco's finest achievements. So, do I get a goodnight kiss?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Erm…I er…no…sorry but…I just…broke up and…" he stuttered.

"Heh, relax it was a joke! Well…partly. I wouldn't have objected." Meravi winked. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Ron and Hermione literally burst into the Slytherin common room.

"Oh come on now! This is ludicrous! First Potter then his followers!" one of the Slytherins snapped. But Ron and Hermione paid no attention running up to where they suspected the boy's dorms were.

Draco sighed. He was sprawled out on his bed, wiping his eyes fervently. There was no way he was going to cry any more. But he missed Harry so much. He'd flown off the handle. Again. And he knew it. And the things he'd said…Draco wiped his eyes again. _It was just one kiss…and Harry hadn't planned it…_Draco thought. He was about to get up and make for the Gryffindor tower when two people burst into his room. Ron had him up against the wall in a matter of seconds.

"What did you say to him!" he spat, punching Draco hard in the stomach. Draco coughed, breath hitching harshly.

"Ron, let him down." Hermione snapped. Ron dropped Draco quickly, and the Slytherin crumbled to the floor.

"What did you do to Harry?" Ron asked again.

"I…I…"

"He's gone! He's run away!" Ron snapped. Draco blinked.

"What!" Ron started yelling something at him, but Draco wasn't listening. He brought his knees up to his chest, eyes glazing over.

"_Go back to your slut, you freak of nature." _

"_Do you really want me to!" _

Draco groaned. '_Harry…' _

"I know where he is."

After explaining briefly what had been said in the entrance hall, Ron punched him hard in the mouth. Draco's head snapped to the side, but he didn't fight back. In his view, he deserved it, and more.

"Great! Just great Malfoy! You drove him to running away!"

"And what's more, we can't get him to come back." Hermione muttered. "No one knows where the Incandeche live. In Italy somewhere, but it's protected by spells and things. Some even say it's in the sky." She sighed. "Unless Harry comes back on his own…we've lost him."

Draco's eyes were blank. How could he have done this? Harry was sensitive… and he's insulted him, kicked him while he was down and driven him away…

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry felt like a kid at Christmas. He so far had eaten two courses of Chinese meals that Hogwarts didn't do very often, three rounds of ice-cream, and two treacle puddings. His excuse was comfort eating. And it was working. Harry was trying to block out all thought from his mind to save him heartache.

As he sat back on his bed, totally full and numbly happy, he had to thank _Malfoy_ for suggesting he come here.

It was the best thing he'd ever done.

* * *

Weeks rolled by with no word from Harry. Dumbledore had even stood up during breakfast and announced that Harry had left the school, possibly forever. There was no glint in his eyes, and he looked sad. After the speech, Draco had left in tears.

It was coming up to Christmas, and Ron and Hermione faced the strong possibility of spending their first Christmas without Harry in years. But at least they had each other.

Draco had no one.

None of his 'friends' were speaking to him still. Some of them had even starting beating him up again now that Harry wasn't around to protect him. But Draco didn't care. He'd driven Harry away. Harry, the one person he'd ever really loved. After being obsessed with the Gryffindor golden boy for so long, he'd finally gone out with him. He'd felt Harry's lips on his. Hell, he'd _slept _with him. But then, Draco had let his jealousy get in the way, and driven Harry away forever.

* * *

-regrets handing those bats out- erm…. Reviews anyone:) 


	19. Insecurity

Hey guys. Another update for you. Just so people don't start thinking I've dropped off the face of the earth again XP

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and had something nice to say :) I'm glad my fic can evoke such powerful feelings X3

Special thanks to AloraBraken for all the PM's and stuff… you rock XD (p.s sorry if it seems like I'm taking Harry's side… I'm just telling it from both points of view)

Here we go!

* * *

Harry could still feel Draco's pain. And he longed to go and console his mate. Tell him everything was ok. But it wasn't. Harry hadn't forgiven Draco for all the things he'd said about him. He couldn't help it if someone had kissed him! And besides, he was pretty sure that Draco would be just the same if he went back anyway. His mate hated him now. Harry's heart ached at this thought, so he pushed it away.

He had become good friends with Meravi, Fuoco and Cavallo. He'd met all of the other Incandeche, but he stayed mostly with those three. They almost replaced Ron, Hermione and Draco. Almost.

Apart from the fact that he had sworn to himself that he'd never be with Meravi. What he felt for Meravi was lust. Pure and simple. And what he felt for Draco was the strongest love he'd ever imagined. He was still bonded to Draco. That bond was still quite strong, and would be for many months.

Meravi had two pet names for Harry now. One, of course, was Harry. That was used on a normal basis. But when he was speaking affectionately, or saying good morning or night, he'd call him bambino. And he'd purr the name out and Harry had to refrain from pouncing on him.

He'd been talking mostly to Fuoco. He was very clever, and was working on another book that Harry was going to give to Ron and Hermione for Christmas. One that only allowed communication, not the ability to travel.

He'd also been out riding Cavallo's horses, and training a lot. He was fitter than he'd ever been in his life. But no matter what he did to try and kind his mind entertained, he could still feel Draco 24/7, and it was driving him insane.

* * *

Harry looked out over the forest again. It was 22nd December, and Harry was wondering what to do about Christmas. Incandeche didn't believe in making owls carry post, and Harry had left Hedwig in Hogwarts anyway. He'd have to go back there…but he didn't know if he could face it.

"Hmm…sickle for your thoughts?" Harry turned slightly to see Meravi standing next to him.

"I'm just…I'm wondering about…"

"Christmas?"

"Yeah." Meravi sighed.

"Just because you came here to get away from your problems, doesn't make them disappear. You owe your friends, and…your mate…at least a visit. Even if you don't talk to them."

"It'll be so hard seeing them again. Especially Draco. I still…love him…" Meravi closed his eyes.

"Harry…if you stay in Cielo, your bond to Draco _will _be broken. But it doesn't change your feelings. If you still love him…"

"I do… but he hates me…I'm not going back to Hogwarts to stay. I belong here now." Meravi smiled. He put an arm around Harry's waist and gave him a reassuring hug.

"You'll always be welcome here Bambino. But an Incandeche belongs where his heart is."

"But…what if your heart's in one place…but the person your heart loves is in another?"

"Then you have a very difficult decision to make." Meravi let his hand drift lower down Harry's side and put his other hand close to Harry's arse. "Of course, I could make it a lot easier for you." Harry shivered. Both of Meravi's hands were now drifting lower, and Meravi himself was coming closer. Their lips were almost touching…

Harry jumped away looking shocked.

"No. You know how I feel about Draco." Meravi let his hands fall back to his sides, sighing.

"I suppose there's no changing your mind."

"No." Harry said firmly. Meravi nodded solemnly.

"I admire your conviction. I'm sorry…" He muttered, flying off. Harry sighed, wishing Draco was here with him.

Harry stayed out later than usual the next day, helping Cavallo with the horses. They were beautiful white and brown speckled stallions except for one- a pure white mare. He gave them all their evening feed and sighed. He knew he could never bring himself to leave this place. But it hurt being away from Draco. '_No…Draco hates me now.' _Harry thought, shaking his head.

"What's up with you?" Cavallo asked. "You don't seem your usually chirpy-with-an-edge self." Harry mock scowled before grinning.

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh dear. Do you need to sit down?"

"Ha ha." Harry sighed. "I'm not thinking too hard, don't worry. It's just…about Christmas…"

"Yeah. Get me something good." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding!" Cavallo said quickly.

"Well anyways…I was thinking about going to Hogwarts…just to give some of my old friends presents…"

"You should." Cavallo said simply. "It's your past that makes you who you are today, and you wouldn't be here without it." Harry smiled, nodding.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, magical white snow littered Cielo. Harry stood out on his balcony, content to let the cold flakes settle in his hair and on his wings and bare shoulders. A grey shape approached the house, and Harry smiled warmly. No one meaning any harm ever appeared here, so Harry didn't worry about who it was. Fuoco landed beside Harry, grinning at him.

"Here's your second book Miele." Harry took the black leather bound book. It had over 100 pages for good measure, but only the first one was important. It created a link to the one Fuoco had already made (which was in Harry's bedside table) allowing the owners to speak to each other. "Consider it my Christmas present to you." Harry grinned back.

"Thanks Fuoco. I'll get you something in Hogsmeade. I'm stopping there before I go to Hogwarts."

"You don't have to." Fuoco said.

"I do. You were my first friend here who didn't want to shag me." Fuoco laughed.

"Yeah well…are you sure going back to Hogwarts wont bring up old memories?"

"Oh it will." Harry said, smiling with emotional-battle hardened eyes. "But I have to talk to Ron and Hermione again. If not in person…with this." Fuoco nodded.

"Your friends meant a lot to you?"

"The world."

* * *

Harry set off early in the afternoon. He knew exactly where to go, Meravi having given him directions. He had to fly in a zigzag up until he felt he'd broken though something. Then, he would be out in the human world.

'_And don't worry.' _Meravi had said. '_Your homing instincts will guide you back' _

It felt strange piercing the magical barrier. The barrier, Harry thought, that was keeping all other creatures out of Cielo. Including Draco. Harry scowled at himself. '_Stop it!! You're only hurting yourself by thinking about him!' _

Harry was flying over the channel at breakneck speed as he felt his link to Draco get stronger. He had been taught to suppress it, and he did. He pushed it deep down inside himself and flew on.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Did this seem short to you? -blinks-  
Anywhoo... reviews are always appreciated :)

And you know what this means, right? Christmas Reunion :P


	20. Decisions

Would've been posted yesterday if my internet hadn't spazzed….

One thing I'm confused about is how people are complaining about how much angst is in the story... hello? It's a romance/angst story duh :P Pay more attention :D

Okies... read on peeps

* * *

Harry quickly landed by the Shrieking Shack and transformed so he look semi-normal. He still glowed, but a special coat (made by Fuoco) hid it. Harry tossed his invisibility cloak over his wings and entered Hogsmead.

He bought two boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans and identical gold chains. There was a different pendant on each one, and they both had 'Even though I may not be near, I'll always be close by in spirit' engraved into the back. These were for Hermione and Ron for an addition to the book. Then he turned to a jewellers he'd never entered before. He bought three identical silver bracelets for Meravi, Fuoco and Cavallo, and had their names engraved into them. He put crosses on Meravi's either side. Then he turned to go. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sliver and platinum necklace with a dragon pendant hanging from it. Every now and then, the little dragon would rear its head in what was meant to be a menacing way – Harry just thought it looked cute. He thought of Draco and sighed. Would Draco even accept a present from him?

Harry left the store with the necklace.

He flew to Hogwarts, tension mounting. The Incandeche flew right through the window of the boy's dormitory silently. He saw Ron and Hermione curled up together in Ron's bed. Harry smiled. It was good to know that those two had finally gotten together. He placed both sets of presents down, along with a sprig of mistletoe found only in Cielo. He put it on the book, along with a note explaining what the book did.

Then Harry stood back and watched his two best friends for a while. As a last thought, he pulled one of his smaller, unneeded feathers out and placed it on the book as well. Then he left, under the invisibility cloak, to find Draco.

* * *

Draco was wandering the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. He was nearly in tears again. All he could think of was Harry, and how he'd spend another Christmas away from him. Only this one was different. This time, he could've spent Christmas with Harry, if he'd just kept a level head. He wandered past the great hall, peering inside to look up at the enormous tree, decorated with red and gold tinsel, baubles, and flickering candles. He wished Harry were here to see it too.

"Hey Malfoy." Draco turned. He knew that voice. A group of Slytherins stood behind him, all smirking malevolently at him. Draco broke into a run.

Harry was just creeping down the main staircase of Hogwarts when someone ran past the bottom of it. He blinked. It was Draco! But why was he running? The reason was soon made clear. A group of Slytherins were running after him. One had a baseball bat. The irony of a wizard, and a Slytherin no less, having a muggle item was lost on Harry as he went dashing after them, invisibility cloak under his arm.

Draco cursed loudly as he ran straight into a dead end. He turned to see the Slytherins advancing on him.

"We thought we'd give you your Christmas present Malfoy." One of them said. He was knocked to the floor by a powerful punch. A searing pain coursed from his shoulder blade through his whole body as something hit him full force, again and again.

"Now that's not a very good present." Draco thought he was hearing things. He tried to lift his head to look at the person who spoke. He was _sure _it was Harry!

One of the Slytherins plucked up the courage to speak.

"Potter?! What are you doing here!?" Harry smirked at the Slytherin who spoke. It was the same one that he'd speared before. After spending so long with the Incandeche, Harry had lost all incentive to fight. But that didn't mean he couldn't threaten.

"Never you mind. Now, if you don't want a talon through your stomach again, I suggest you leave. All of you!" silence for a moment, then Draco heard thundering footsteps, all leading away.

"Draco?" someone walked up to him.

"I…is that…it can't be…" Draco mumbled into the floor. His body was still on fire with pain.

"Oh Draco…the things you get yourself into." Harry murmured. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder. His aura suddenly surrounded Draco, healing him. Harry smiled. He'd heard Fuoco say once that Incandeche could heal their mates. He had hoped it was true, and now here was the proof. His precious mate's wounds were healing so perfectly, in a way that normal magic could never accomplish. Draco got shakily to his knees.

"H…Harry?" Harry tried not to look into Draco's eyes. He knew that Draco was crying, and he didn't want to see. He knew he couldn't stop himself flinging his arms around Draco if he saw him crying.

"I just came to…" the rest of Harry's sentence never got spoken as Draco launched himself at Harry, pushing him to the ground. He had his arms wrapped firmly around Harry's neck, and he was crying into the Gryffindor's chest.

"I thought I'd lost you." Harry started crying as well, but with relief. Draco didn't hate him! After all this time… his mate had forgiven him… _Wait…Oh god…_ He pushed Draco off of him and sat up.

"Draco…you did lose me." An almost terrified look crossed Draco's face.

"What? N,no…you…you're here. You're back, Harry."

"No…I just came… to give… presents. I wasn't even planning on talking to you." Draco broke down into tears again. By now, Harry was also streaming. He cupped Draco's chin and lifted his face up. "Here." He said, handing Draco a green box. Draco sniffed.

"But…" Harry cut him off by pressing their lips together. He softly kissed Draco, like he was precious gold. Draco was still crying. But Harry knew he couldn't stay, and in his stupid Incandeche mind, he went over all of the things that he and Draco had put themselves, and each other through. '_It's better if I go…_' As Harry pulled away, he got to his feet and started running. "Wait! Please don't leave me!" Draco cried.

But Harry was already gone.

* * *

Draco's last words tore through Harry's heart yet again. He was sitting on the roof of Hogwarts' main building, looking up at the stars with tear stained cheeks. He didn't want to leave – every fibre in his being was screaming at him for being so stupid, and ignoring his mate's pleas – but he couldn't stay. Not after he'd been gone so long…things just wouldn't be the same. His home was with the Incandeche now, and he knew it. He couldn't live without the long night time flies with Meravi, or the days spent working and training with Fuoco, or the afternoons riding with Cavallo. His life seemed so complete with them. The only thing that had ever been missing… was…

"Draco…" Harry breathed, letting a tear slide down his face.

At the same time, Harry knew it would never be the same now. When he'd left for Cielo, he'd thought Draco hated him. And he hung onto that with all his might. That one thought kept him from cracking up. But now he knew that Draco didn't hate him, and no amount of self-denial could change that.

"What am I going to do?" he asked the night sky.

* * *

Draco was still sat on the floor, crying his eyes out. Shakily, he opened the box Harry had given him. He took out the silver and platinum choker and dissolved into a fresh bout of tears. He hugged the necklace close before putting it on.

"Why Harry? Why can't you stay?" he asked, holding the dragon pendant, watching it rear its little head. Then something made him frown. Harry still felt near. He was still in Hogwarts.

Harry was just about to take off when something flew infront of him, blocking his way. It was Draco.

"Draco…please…you're not making this easy…" Draco was still crying. Harry saw the necklace around his neck. He sighed, noting how it suited him perfectly.

"Harry…stay…please?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"This isn't my home anymore. Cielo is." Draco gave him the most distraught look Harry had ever seen. The Incandeche felt his heart melt. He pulled Draco out of the sky and hugged him close, wrapping his arms, and wings around him. "Please Amante…don't make this hard…" Draco just hugged him even closer.

"I love you Harry. I'm so sorry. I was stupid and jealous. I'll never fly off the handle like that again. Just…please don't leave me." Harry felt his heart clench.

"You should be sorry… It was me who messed up…"

"You can't help someone else kissing you… I should've figured that out sooner…We're bonded Harry. I know you're hurting too. Just stay…and stop hurting us both." He looked up at Harry. "I told you to go…I hated myself for it. Now I'm telling you to stay. I'll beg if you want me to."

"Don't…"

Harry had never felt so torn before in his life. He felt normal with the Incandeche. Not the Boy Who Lived. Not the one who defeated Voldemort. He was treated like an ordinary guy. But with Draco, he felt complete. Loved. And he never wanted to be with anyone apart from him.

Which should he chose?

* * *

Next chapter the finalé :P


	21. Breaking Our Barriers

Final chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!

As Harry looked into Draco's tear filled eyes, he knew he couldn't leave him again. Last time he'd been driven by the knowledge that Draco hated him. He couldn't leave now. But he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. He _had _to go back to Cielo.

"I…I want to be with you Draco…" a look of relief spread across Draco's face. "But I can't stay."

"I'll go with you!" Draco said quickly.

"You can't…the barrier…"

"Make them take it down!" Harry sighed.

"Draco they can't just _take it down._ That would put the whole of Cielo at risk! Even if it was for a few seconds, Cielo would be visible to the wizarding world…"

"I don't care! I can't live without you!" Harry closed his eyes, sighing. "Come on Harry. Meravi's got the hots for you. He'd probably to anything to keep you happy." Draco muttered, spitting out the information like it was venom.

"Draco… nothing's happened between us the whole time I've been in Cielo. But I'm good friends with Meravi. I see him everyday and I fly with him every night. Nothing will happen between us, but I spend a lot of time with him. He's my friend. Can you handle that?" Draco averted his gaze, thinking.

"Yes…Of course I can…I…I do trust you Harry. I would know if you were lying about something like that… I'm so sorry for calling you what I did." Harry sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore… it's in the past…I love you Draco." He muttered, "And I wish there was a way…" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips. They captured his own in a passionate, yet somehow desperate kiss.

"Mmm…" Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco in. He lifted all of the barriers out of their link as they kissed. Draco's emotions came through clearly again. Love, happiness, longing, and underneath, despair at the prospect of losing Harry again.

"Please Harry…" Draco muttered, pulling away. "Try."

* * *

"You're going to love Cielo! I'll introduce you to Fuoco and Cavallo and…" Harry kept talking animatedly to Draco as they flew back over the channel. Draco knew this was Harry's way of distracting himself. There was every possibility that once they reached Cielo, Draco would just be told to go home.

His wings were hurting a little. He hadn't flown in weeks, and never for this long or far.

"Can we stop flying for a bit?" Draco asked. Harry stopped in mid air. They were halfway over the channel.

"Are you tired love?"

"A bit…" Harry sighed. He wanted to be back before morning, and he could already see the sun in the distance. If there was any chance at all of Meravi letting Draco in, they had to get there before it was too light – to lessen chances of Cielo being seen.

"Here." He picked Draco right out of the air and sped off again. Draco snaked his arms around Harry's neck, gazing up at him lovingly. "What?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I haven't seen you for so long. I just want to look at you."

"Heh, you're getting sappy Draco. You must be tired." Draco huffed.

"Fine. Ok, then I'm totally horny and I want to fuck your brains out. How's that?" Harry laughed.

"Sounds more like you…Don't worry. There's a double bed in my room." He said, winking. Draco blinked. "Oh, and I have this awesome fridge…" Draco sighed, closing his eyes as Harry started rambling again.

* * *

"Here were are!" Harry announced. Draco looked up sleepily. Harry was looking over at a huge field with some sheep in it.

"You live in a field?" Harry chuckled. He dropped Draco suddenly. Draco yelped and quickly flapped his wings to keep in the air. "What was that for?!" he said indignantly. Harry grinned.

"Stay here. I have to go in and tell them to lower the barrier for a second. I just hope they'll do it…" Draco watched as Harry flew up a few feet and started zigzagging back down. He suddenly disappeared.

Harry quickly flew to Meravi's house. It was in the biggest tree in the forest, and had the largest house in it.

"Meravi!" he called, knocking on the door. There was a mumbling sound inside. Heavy footsteps came towards the door and it opened.

"What the? What's wrong Harry?" but Harry looked happier than he had since he'd been here – but very tense.

"I need you to lift the barrier. Just for a second so that Draco can come in." Meravi scowled.

"Harry, unless he's an Incandeche, he can't come in." Harry's heart sunk. The happy look on his face dissolved. "You know the rules…"

"But… he's my mate…" Harry seemed at a loss. Meravi groaned. '_Curse my soft spot for him…'_

"Bambino don't give me those eyes… you know the rules."

"Please? Nothing will happen… I promise. We'll be as quick as lightning…"

"Harry…" Harry took that moment to give Meravi the most heart-wrenchingly innocent and upset look ever. "Fine. But only for a second. Make sure you're in position to get in fast." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"R,really?"

"Just never look at me like that again…" Meravi muttered, shutting the door with his heart pounding.

"Thanks so much Meravi!" Harry called to him through the door.

* * *

When Meravi said a second, he wasn't joking. When Cielo flickered into view, Harry had to pull Draco into a lightning fast dive, and even then they only just made it. The ends of Draco's wings were scorched after only _just _missing the barrier close. Afterwards, Draco had whiplash.

"Great! If they can't kill me, they'll just severely hurt me!" Draco muttered, rubbing his neck with one hand and trying to smooth away the unpleasant buring feeling in his wing-tips with the other. Harry rolled his eyes. He walked up behind Draco and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Draco's eyes slid shut

"Better?"

"Mmm…Harry…"

"So this is Draco huh?" Draco nearly shot out of his skin. He glared at the offending man. Harry laughed, moving between them.

"Yeah. Draco, this is Fuoco. Fuoco, Draco. Don't expect a warm hello from Draco. He has whiplash." Fuoco chuckled.

"Yeah, Veela just _can't _keep up with us can they?"

"No. shame." Draco scowled. He was about to do some serious insulting when Harry's hand slid around his waist, his hand landing in a very bad place. Draco yelped. Fuoco raised a brow.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Uh…n,nothing." Draco mumbled. Fuoco grinned like a madman as Harry increased the pressure of his handing teasingly, making Draco blush.

"Well, you should probably introduce him to Cavallo and Meravi before you get too _into _each other." Harry smirked. Draco just flushed, scowling.

"Oh yeah, and merry Christmas." Harry said, holding out Fuoco's present. Fuoco stared at him.

"Harry…"

"Take it or I'll bolt you." Harry said, grinning. Fuoco blinked, then smiled.

"Ok…thanks Harry."

"I can't believe you did that! Infront of that guy! What a great first impression I made on him!" Harry laughed. He slid an arm around Draco's waist, letting his hand rest on Draco's hip, where it started tracing circles. All Draco's anger was forgotten instantly. "S,stop feeling me up Harry, or I wont make it through two more introductions." Harry grinned. Draco rested his head against Harry's shoulder and they started walking through a forest.

"I'll take you home first. Meravi will probably be there anyway." Draco lifted his head suspiciously.

"Why would Meravi be at your house?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're all close in Cielo. We're the last of our kind…" Harry lowered his eyes sadly. "So… there is no need for barriers or protectiveness. We all visit each other… we all trust each other…"

"Do you have to trust _him _though?" Harry pulled Draco closer, smiling.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure you'll fit in here…even though you'll be the only one who's not an Incandeche…"

"Hey, as long as they don't attack me with various muggle items, I don't care." Harry laughed.

"We have to fly now."

"Why?"

"I live in a tree." Draco gave him a questioning look.

"A tree?" Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle. He took off, closely followed by Draco. Draco looked around at the houses built into the trees. "Oh…"

* * *

Ron was first to stir that morning. He looked sleepily down at Hermione and smiled. But he frowned when he noticed the window was open. He had closed it before he went to bed, and sealed it with a locking charm to shut out the cold air. And the only one who could break his locking charms was… Ron looked quickly over at Harry's bed, hoping to see him back. But the bed was empty still. He sighed. His eyes dropped to his bed-side table.

"What…?" he picked up the two wrapped presents, the book, note, mistletoe, and finally, a silver/white feather. "Hermione wake up!" he shouted. Hermione jolted awake.

"What?" she muttered sleepily.

"Harry was here!" Hermione shot up. She looked at the presents and tears formed in her eyes. Ron was already opening his. Hermione picked up the feather and sighed, smoothing it.

"Why didn't he wake us up?" Ron took out the delicate chain. He slipped it over his head and put the beans to one side. The chain had a little gold broom stick on it.

"I don't know…but this must've cost a lot! How did he get money?"

"He took all of the money he had here with him." Hermione sighed. She flicked through the book. It was empty. There was an ink picture frame on the first page, but nothing else. "This mistletoe…it's not like anything I've ever seen before…"

"It must be from that Ceelio place."

"Cielo, Ron." She sighed, opening her present while Ron opened the note. She started crying again as she slipped her necklace over her head. It had a gold book on it.

"Listen to this!"

_Ron, Hermione. _

_Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I didn't stay to talk to you or anything, but I didn't want to make things difficult for me to leave again. I hope you enjoy your presents. The mistletoe is from Cielo. Just something to remember me by. _

_I want you to know that I'm happy here. I'm sorry if I worried you in any way by leaving so abruptly, but it was necessary, and I really feel like Cielo is my home now. _

_Now about the book._ _Do you remember me saying that I could talk to Meravi through a book? Well this one acts in the same way. Just open it, and touch the picture frame with your wand. If I'm there, I'll be able to talk to you. If not, just write something on a page, and I can read it later. _

_Missing you both loads_

_Harry. _

"He sounds happy." Hermione said, sighing.

"Let's try it out!"

* * *

Harry had never been more apprehensive in his life. Meravi and Draco, meeting for the first time… '_This can only end badly.' _He thought.

"Harry!" he turned to see Cavallo flying up to them. "Fuoco said you brought a Veela back with you!" Cavallo stopped, looking at Draco. He lets his eyes trail down Draco's body then looked back at Harry. "Why Harry, you're been holding out on me! You didn't tell me he was that yummy!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. And he's mine so talons off." He said, giving Cavallo a playful punch. Cavallo grinned.

"I know. Off to see Meravi then? He's at your house waiting for you."

"Thanks." Cavallo raised a brow.

"I saw Fuoco had a present. Where's mine?" he asked. Harry chuckled, holding out Cavallo's present. "Oh…uh…I was joking Harry…I can't…"

"Did Fuoco by any chance tell you that I threatened to bolt him if he didn't take his gift?" Cavallo grinned.

"Thanks Harry. You're present is at your house." Cavallo saluted Harry, bowed to Draco and flew off. Draco blinked.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was Cavallo. He's a real joker."

"_He's _allowed in your house too?"

"Yup." Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

They landed on the balcony of Harry's house a few minutes later. Meravi emerged from the house smiling.

"Hey Bambino."

"Hi Meravi. Now that the sun's up, Merry Christmas!" he said, grinning. Draco was glaring at Meravi. '_Bambino?!'_ Meravi glanced at Draco.

"Hello. You must be Draco Malfoy." Draco just nodded. Harry nearly groaned out loud in exasperation as a cloud of tension filled the air.

"Here." Harry said, holding out a present to Meravi. Meravi took it, smiling as he gave something to Harry. It was wrapped in the sweetest smelling leafprint Harry had ever seen/smelled. He purred at the scent as he opened it, holding onto the paper. Inside was a thick gold chain with a locket on it. On the back of the locket was an inscription. It read:

_Bambino, _

_No matter who you decide to put in this locket, I will always love you, and you'll always be in my heart. _

Harry blinked. He looked up at Meravi, who had already put his bracelet on and was observing it like it was precious.

"Wow…thanks Meravi…I…I didn't…I mean…" Meravi smiled.

"You're quite welcome. I could never say that out loud. Especially now that you have a mate." Draco was looking between them suspiciously.

"What does that say?" he asked Harry blinked, slipping the chain over his head quickly.

"Uh nothing!" he said hastily. Meravi smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Cavallo called round with a present for you. It's in your room. There's also a rather large snowy owl in your room. She arrived just as you left with four wrapped packages. Harry, I hope you know by now that we don't believe in making owls carry mail."

"Oh I know. That's Hedwig. She's mine. She gets snappy if I _don't_ send her out on trips." Meravi smiled, nodding before taking off into the early morning sky. Harry watched him go, and when he was out of site, Harry pounced on Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, hugging him so tightly that he knocked the wind out of the part veela. "That went much better than I expected! I love you!" he said, hugging Draco even closer. Draco yelped, trying desperately to breathe. Harry was crushing his wings against his back, along with his lungs against his ribcage. Harry purred, running his hand up Draco's feathery back under his shirt as his instincts kicked in. Draco smirked – he could feel how excited Harry was getting through their link and it was having an effect on him. It had been so long…

"On your balcony?" Harry pulled away, grinning. He took Draco's hand and pulled him inside, throwing him down on the bed.

"Harry?" the two jolted. Harry nearly flew through the roof. He walked over to where the sound seemed to be coming from. He found the leather bound book, whose partner he'd left in Hogwarts. He opened it to the first page quickly, seeing Ron and Hermione's faces staring back at him. "HARRY!" Hermione squealed. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am." Harry said, chuckling. Draco, by now, was very annoyed at the complete lack of sex.

"Harry put that bloody thing down and get over here!" he snapped.

"Who the hell was that? It sounded like Malfoy!" Ron asked.

"It was. I brought him with me."

"Oh yeah so the ferret got to see you in person!" Ron muttered.

"Watch your mouth Weasel boy!"

"What are you going to do if I don't Malfoy? Fly over here? Here's hoping you drown half way across the channel!"

"No I'll just shred up that oh-so precious book and…" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Look…I'll talk to you later but for now…I really need to do something…" he said quickly.

"What?" Ron asked, frowing. Hermione started blushing.

"Come on Ron. Shut the book." She said. "Bye Harry. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas guys." Harry shut the book. He took a deep breath and turned back to Draco. He was sprawled out on the bed in a very suggestive way. "Time to give you your real Christmas present." Harry purred.

As he made his way over to the bed, neither of them gave a second thought to the mere second that Cielo had been exposed. After all, no one could see it in that amount of time, right?

* * *

WRONG :P

Erm…. Yeah…. I know a lot of people wanted another 'sex scene' but to be honest, I'm not very good at writing them and I didn't want the end ruined. I'll leave it up to your dirty minds to decide what they get up to ;)

I'm doing a sequel to this story… though it might not be everyone's cup of tea if they liked this story, since there's not much Harry/Draco for quite a while after the first chapter… (though there isn't ever any Harry/Meravi – for anyone who wondered) The sequel is less romance more drama I suppose (although it is ALOT more detailed and overall more well written)… but for anyone who wants to read, it should be up within a few weeks.

As always, I'd love some reviews :)


End file.
